A coeur perdu
by Subakun-sensei
Summary: Fic centrée sur Kakashi contient des spoils. Enfin le chap 6: Fans de Sakura, sortez vos mouchoirs.
1. Chapter 1

**La vie d'un ninja n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille !**

**Voici le début de ce que j'espère être une longue fic qui suivra prioritairement les aventures et les coups de blues de Kakashi, mais fera également intervenir les personnages qui lui sont proches. Si vous ne lisez que la version française des tomes de Naruto, attention, il y a des spoils.**

**Bien entendu, comme je ne suis pas leur auteur, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Chapitre 1: Lever aux aurores**

Comme à son habitude, dès que les premières sonneries du réveil retentirent,sa main s'extirpa péniblement de la couette douillette aux motifs guerriers pour l'éteindre. Malgré le poids qui pesait sur ses paupières et semblait les coller l'une à l'autre, il parvint à les entrouvrir suffisamment pour distinguer l'heure.

6 heures.

Sans s'attarder entre les draps pourtant doux et chaleureux, Kakashi se leva prestement, par crainte de se laisser submerger par le sommeil. Il fixa quelques instants les photos installées au dessus de son lit, s'attardant sur quelques visages qui fixaient droit devant eux le long futur qu'ils pensaient à l'époque avoir devant eux.

Ca avait été une de ses mauvaises nuits. Il avait viré et tourné, perdant le sommeil à chaque fois qu'il le trouvait, assistant à la naissance de chaque nouvelle heure accompagnée par un tic-tac d'aiguilles persistant. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Trop de regrets essentiellement.

Avec le zèle qui le caractérisait lorsqu'il était encore shounin, le ninja effectua quelques exercices matinaux pour finir de se réveiller, et ne pas risquer de se faire battre un jour par ses propres élèves. Dans le cas contraire,son prestige en prendrait sérieusement un coup. De plus, ses apprentis ninjas saisiraient très certainement la situation pour se venger des longues heures qu'ils avaient passées à l'attendre par tous les temps. Et il avait l'impression que Sakura possédait assez d'imagination et d'esprit retords pour imaginer les pires tortures qu'ils pourraient lui faire subir. Et Naruto se ferait certainement une joie de les mettre en pratique. Si jamais il leur prenait l'idée de lui subtiliser son livre de chevet? Le simple fait d'y penser le fit frissonner de terreur. Pour sa propre survie, il devait faire en sorte qu'ils ne puissent jamais le prendre de vitesse. Chaque jour, il s'appliquait à effectuer une petite demi-heure d'exercices physiques, ni plus, ni moins. Accomplis au maximum de sa vitesse, cela lui permettait de faire plus du double de ce que ses élèves pratiquaient en une journée d'entraînement. Même si cela était incomparable avec ceux auxquels il s'astreignait lorsqu'il était encore parmi les anbus, et que ses chances de survie et de réussite étaient proportionnelles au développement de sa fibre musculaire et à ses réflexes.

Mais à présent qu'il était professeur, son timing était serré et minuté.

Une bonne douche glacée pour achever le réveil et lui permettre de reprendre son souffle et sa nonchalance légendaire, et notre maître préféré enfila sa tenue de combat.

6 heures 45.

Il avait failli être en retard. Satanée fatigue. Deux derniers gestes à exécuter avant de pouvoir se confronter au monde du dehors. De ses mains à présent gantées, il releva le masque de sa tunique, et l'appliqua avec soin contre sa peau. Le bandeau, sitôt attaché, vint couvrir à la perfection jusqu'à la plus fine marque de la cicatrice. Ayant depuis longtemps tenu à oublier la signification de ces rituels immuables, chacun puisant son origine dans des drames si lointains, Kakashi les fixa sans même les voir. Ils étaient devenu une seconde peau.

- Faudra que je pense à me marier un jour, ça serait bien d'avoir des cookies chauds au petit déjeuner. Où faudra pour une fois que je passe au rayon des livres de recettes de la librairie. Enfin, le moins fatiguant (et oui, avoir une femme ou cuisiner, ça fatigue !) serait de me faire livrer un petit dèj à domicile…dit-il en jetant à la poubelle le restant des emballages de ce qu'il avait eu sous la main et qui lui avait servi de petit déjeuner, mais il ne se rappelait déjà même plus ce que c'était.

6 heures 50 exactement.

Il détestait être en retard et se faire attendre pour ce rendez-vous matinal. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne savait jamais comment se faire pardonner. Jamais les rues de Konoha ne lui avaient parues aussi longues. Il croisa Gaï sans même lever les yeux, sans quoi il aurait vu que celui-ci avait ouvert la bouche pour lui parler, mais il était trop occupé à traverser les allées à grands pas. Il l'entendit vaguement hurler les mots « affront, impoli, et rival éternel », mais il ne s'en soucia pas plus que d'habitude. Les commerçants commençaient à installer leurs rayonnages. Il devait être sept heures. Comment pouvait-il être en retard encore une fois. Comment arriverait-il à se faire pardonner un jour, avec un tel laisser aller.

7 h 05.

A cet endroit, personne ne criait jamais à son arrivée. Encore et toujours le silence. Il préférait mille fois les hurlements hystériques de Naruto (qui devrait quand même bientôt commencer à muer, sinon c'était inquiétant et cela n'allait pas l'aider pour ses futures conquêtes féminines), les reproches stridents et indignés de Sakura, et les regards assassins de Sasuke réunis à ce silence dans lequel il pouvait lire tout et n'importe quoi. Tout ce qu'il craignait. Indifférence, mépris, ou pire encore : lui y entendait toujours une mise en accusation.

Il y entendait un reproche pour chaque attente déçue, chaque échec, chaque trahison. Tous ceux qu'il aurait mérité, mais que la personne dont le nom était inscrit depuis à présent de longues années, avait été trop généreuse pour lui adresser.

- "Me voilà Obito. J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps." De toutes façons, il ne pouvait toujours arriver que trop tard, il était déjà mort depuis de longues années.

Il n'y avait pas à dire. Il devait être un masochiste fini pour venir là chaque matin depuis toutes ces années. Du moins lorsqu'il était au village. Mais il le lui devait bien.

La vie était ironique. Lui que l'on appelait un génie, qui avait des capacités, une force et une intelligence, à ce que ses professeurs avaient toujours dit, au dessus de la moyenne. Lui qui avait vaincu de nombreux ennemis et sauvé tant d'alliés et d'habitants de Konoha. Ce foutu génie. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas servi à protéger les seules personnes au monde qu'il aurait désiré voir survivre. S'il avait vraiment été un génie, aurait-il pu faire autant d'erreurs dans sa vie ?

Mais à chacune des occasions les plus importantes, dans lesquelles il aurait du briller, il avait échoué lamentablement. Comment avait-on pu encore après, vanter son nom aux quatre coins du pays ? Comment pouvait on encore l'admirer ? Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait réalisé que toute réputation est somme toute bien disproportionnée. Un génie incapable d'éviter une pierre tombant dans son angle mort. Et par-dessus tout incapable de penser par soi-même. Il n'avait pas su soutenir son père et l'avait trahi. Sa conduite par la suite avait été des plus stupides. De quoi mourir de ridicule. Sa soi disante force ne lui avait même pas permis de sauver son maître du démon aux neufs queues.

Encore à présent, il ne pouvait se contenter que d'enseigner le plus qu'il pouvait à ses élèves, mais il n'était pas bien doué dans ce rôle non plus. Naruto avait appris bien plus en fréquentant Jiraya quelques jours, qu'en suivant ses entraînements plusieurs mois. Pourquoi lui semblait-il que tout ce qu'il avait à cœur de réaliser échouait inévitablement. Il n'aurait jamais assez du reste de sa vie pour se repentir de la liste complète de ses erreurs, qu'il avait l'impression d'accumuler année après année. Le pire de tout étant que les statistiques démontraient que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. On allait le traiter de parano ou de défaitiste, mais il commençait à se dire qu'il y avait bien longtemps que plus aucune catastrophe ou échec personnel ne lui avait explosé à la figure. Bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas perdu quelqu'un qui lui était proche. Bien sûr, il y avait bien eu la mort de l'hokage, mais il ne pensait pas à ce genre de personnes proches. Depuis la mort de l'éclair blanc, la dernière personne réellement proche qu'il avait perdue, il s'était appliqué à ne plus s'attacher autant à quelqu'un et y assez bien avait réussi. Les seules personnes auxquelles il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'attacher depuis ce jour étaient ses élèves. Alors pourquoi ce funeste pressentiment?

- Quelque chose ne va pas Obito. Quelque chose va mal se passer. J'ignore quoi. Si tu étais là, tu pourrais sûrement me dire quoi . Mais je sens qu'encore une fois, je ne serais là que trop tard. A quoi cela sert-il de s'apercevoir de ses erreurs passées, si on ne peut pas empêcher celles à venir? On ne peut que les laisser venir s'accumuler petit à petit, puis constater les dégâts. Alors qu'aujourd'hui je suis sensé être un professeur respectable et le pilier de mes élèves. Tu te souviens de ma première mission en tant que chef d'équipe ?

Mais il s'interrompit soudain. Levant les yeux au ciel, il venait de s'apercevoir que le soleil avait continué sa course sans lui, et qu'il était déjà haut. Comme chaque matin, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Et il lui était impossible de se rappeler l'heure du rendez-vous qu'il leur avait fixée. Il savait qu'il allait être en retard une deuxième fois ce matin. Mais celle là était habituelle...

Gaï poussa un soupir de soulagement, lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette de son rival sauter de toits en toits et se diriger vers l'endroit où lui et ses élèves venaient de croiser les trois apprentis ninjas de Konoha les moins respectueux de leur professeur de toute la cité. Du moins s'il en croyait les noms d'oiseaux qui avaient fusés en choeur de leur bouche lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de leur demander d'avertir Kakashi qu'il l'invitait déjeuner ce midi. Une seule chose était sûre, son collègue était attendu de pied ferme. Et il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place.

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plût. Si vous êtes d'accord, nous allons continuer ensemble notre petit voyage dans la vie de Kakashi sensei. A ceux qui ont aimé, vous pouvez cliquer sur mon nom pour regarder mes autres fics.

Dans le chapitre 2, nous le verrons rejoindre ses élèves…ce sera assez animé comme vous pouvez le prévoir. **Mais avant tout cela, il faut que je sache si vous avez aimé le chap 1 et si vous voulez voir la suite! **

**Alors reviews please, pour me faire part de vos commentaires, impressions… Et est-ce que vous voulez une suite?**

**Et en même temps, répondez à mon petit sondage pour savoir quels sont les personnages préférés de Naruto de mes lecteurs. Vous ne pouvez nommer que trois persos. Comme cela, vous aurez plus de chance de les voir apparaître dans la suite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien entendu, comme je ne suis pas leur auteur, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule la pensée est libre des droits d'auteurs.**

**Chapitre 2 : Je préfèrerais que vous disiez « vous nous avez manqué ! »**

Assez rapidement, Kakashi atteignit l'endroit où ses élèves l'attendaient de pied ferme et d'humeur massacrante. Ou plutôt, l'endroit où ils auraient dû l'attendre de pied ferme et d'humeur massacrante. Perché sur la gouttière du toit le plus proche du lieu de rendez-vous, Kakashi se pencha de tous les côtés pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque part une touffe rose, blonde ou brune, mais aucune n'était aux environs. Se pouvait-il qu'ils en aient eu marre d'attendre et soient rentrés chez eux ?

A vrai dire, il avait pensé les premiers jours qu'ils feraient ainsi après avoir constaté qu'il arrivait systématiquement en retard, mais son équipe ne s'était jamais découragée. Ils ne l'avaient jamais encore forcé à venir les chercher à domicile et à les traîner jusqu'au lieu d'entraînement.

Réfléchissant encore quelques secondes, il esquissa un sourire, avant de s'exclamer en poussant un soupir de soulagement et en reprenant Le Paradis du batifolage à la page où il l'avait laissé avant de se coucher la veille au soir :

- « Eh bien, on dirait que je vais avoir plus de temps libre que prévu aujourd'hui. Ca tombe à point, j'étais justement en train de relire le chapitre sans conteste le plus marquant que Jiraya ait jamais écrit. Je pourrais enfin le lire au calme, sans ces sales mioches dans mes pattes. »

Sur ces mots, il s'assit en tailleur à l'endroit même où il était, et se mit à ricaner en rougissant au rythme des mésaventures d'un héros qui rencontrait décidemment de bien jolies femmes.

Et ce qu'il avait prévu arriva…Il eu juste le temps de se baisser avant d'éviter une armée de kunaïs et de shurikens qui volaient droit dans sa direction, et ricochèrent sur le toit derrière lui. L'un d'eux lui érafla la main au passage, mais la coupure n'était rien par rapport aux tâches qui rougissaient à présent les pages auparavant d'une blancheur virginale. Ainsi donc, ils voulaient passer aux choses sérieuses, ils allaient être servis !

Tout en évitant l'attaque éclair de Naruto, il envoya un kunaï en direction de Sasuke, eh oui, c'était bien lui qui avait commencé les hostilités. Naruto devait avoir mis toute sa rage dans l'action, car un immense trou fendit le toit d'un malheureux propriétaire qui avait, espérait-il, assuré sa maison tous risques. Tous les bons assureurs de Konoha incluaient les dommages accidentels causés par les ninjas trop impulsifs dans la garantie tous risques, avant les incendies et les catastrophes naturels, à cause de leur fréquence. Emporté par son élan, Naruto faillit chuter à l'intérieur, mais se retint in extremis. Kakashi attrapa son bras et se servi de son élan pour le projeter en direction de la cheminée dont Sakura venait de sortir.

Tous deux se télescopèrent bruyamment, roulèrent le long du toit et atterrirent lourdement sur le sol en poussant une multitude de cris aigus, soulevant un énorme nuage de poussière d'où émergea Sasuke. Celui-ci avait vraisemblablement évité le kunaï, mais il en gardait une longue estafilade sous l'œil droit. Une fine trainée de sang courait le long de sa joue. Décidément, en plus de leur réapprendre à cacher leur chakra en embuscade, il allait devoir leur expliquer une nouvelle fois qu'on ne doit pas sous-estimer la capacité de réponse d'un ninja même lorsqu'il vient de riposter à une attaque. Mais Sasuke avait toujours eu tendance à surestimer la portée de ses propres attaques. Kakashi était assez rapide pour l'éviter facilement.

Malheureusement pour Kakashi, la gouttière avait visiblement été éprouvée par la chute de ses deux autres élèves l'instant d'auparavant. Alors qu'il y prenait appui pour éviter un coup de pied rotatif du jeune brun, il entendit un immense crac, et sentit son appui se perdre dans le vide. Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver une échappatoire, le premier coup de son élève le cueillit en plein ventre, tandis que l'autre pied évita son cou grâce à une esquive désespérée, mais heurta son menton avec un bruit sourd. Sans sa grande capacité à encaisser les coups, il aurait été K.O. pour quelques minutes, mais sa lucidité lui permis d'empoigner au passage le jeune Uchiha par les chevilles.

Après une pirouette effectuée en catastrophe, il reprit contact avec la terre ferme, et plaqua Sasuke contre le sol sans ménagement, s'asseyant sur son dos et lui tordant les deux bras en arrière. Le nez de l'héritier des Uchiha trempait dans le sol poussiéreux. Tant pis s'il froissait sa susceptibilité, mais après tout lui non plus n'avait absolument pas essayé de contrôler sa force.

Les trois attaquants maîtrisés, le silence était de retour. Sakura gémit en se relevant, secouant la poussière qui recouvrait ses vêtements et imprégnait ses cheveux, et s'éloignant précipitamment de Naruto. Ce dernier semblait déjà avoir oublié l'échec de leur attaque, et ramassa avec un grand sourire le nœud qui avait glissé des cheveux de Sakura. Il eut juste le temps de le temps de le cacher avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de son absence. Sasuke envoya un regard furieux à son maître, mais il était trop fier pour se débattre comme un ver de terre pour essayer d'échapper à sa poigne. De plus, il était conscient que sans l'effet de surprise, le meilleur de sa force resterait vain. Sentant les muscles de Sasuke se détendre, le ninja de rang supérieur relâcha son étreinte et se redressa, toisant les trois comploteurs.

- « Je vois que vous êtes apparemment ravis de me voir, et impatients de vous remettre à l'entraînement. Certains mettraient certainement ceci sur le compte de la fougue de la jeunesse, mais vous auriez pu au minimum essayer de mettre en application les différentes techniques que nous avons vu ensemble cette semaine, plutôt que de vous ridiculiser avec cette attaque désordonnée. Il ne s'agit pas de surgir tous trois de directions différentes pour piéger son adversaire, il faut avoir anticiper toutes les réactions que celui-ci risque d'avoir. »

Il essuya le sang qui coulait de l'écorchure de son menton, déclenchant un sourire discret mais évident de satisfaction chez son auteur. La journée s'annonçait vraiment très difficile !

- « Vous êtes encore en retard maître Kakashi. Et en plus, si nous ne vous avions pas attaqué, vous seriez resté à lire tranquillement votre fichu bouquin ! Et... et ... Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! Posez ce bouquin pendant que je vous parle ! ... Vous m'entendez ! »

Devant l'absence de réaction du ninja, Sakura se résigna une nouvelle fois. Naruto pris le relais :

-« Et pourquoi êtes-vous en retard aujourd'hui ? Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse cette fois-ci ! »

Kakashi se décida enfin à ranger son livre. Les enfants ne semblaient jamais fatigués de lui hurler dessus. Pourtant ce n'était rien par rapport aux dizaines de reproches journaliers qu'il criait lui-même sur Obito chaque journée d'entraînement. Avec le recul, il s'était rendu compte à quel point il avait été odieux et méprisant avec lui. Mais à l'époque, il ne supportait pas ses retards incessants, et le pire de tout, c'était ses excuses bidon du genre :

- « J'ai été coincé derrière la charrette d'un paysan qui transportait de la paille. Ils avancent vraiment lentement quand ils sont chargés, vous savez. »

Son faux air candide et naïf ne passa évidemment pas. Mais ses élèves s'étaient déjà bien agacés contre lui depuis les dix minutes qu'il venait de passer en leur compagnie. Tous les trois se mirent en route à la suite de leur maître sans mot dire. Sasuke lui envoya un regard lourd chargé de reproches.

Décidément, il faudrait qu'il ait une nouvelle discussion avec le jeune garçon. Kakashi savait pourquoi il était si renfermé. Lui aussi avait traversé un drame familial dans son plus jeune âge. Le massacre de sa famille. La trahison de son unique grand frère. Mais il savait aussi que cette obsession était destructrice pour son élève. Il se rappelait encore les paroles assurées d'Orochimaru tentant de le convaincre.

« Tes paroles et tes actes… Tout ce que tu fais est si vain... Le sceau que tu as apposé ne sera d'aucune utilité. Saisis-tu ? Il est assoiffé de vengeance... et pour atteindre son but son cœur se noircit… Son profil est vraiment intéressant. Il viendra à moi. C'est inéluctable. Il voudra s'abreuver de mon pouvoir ! »

Ce funeste présage. Il se devait de tout faire pour empêcher qu'il se réalise. Bien qu'ils soient de la même famille, Sasuke et Obito avaient des caractères diamétralement opposés. La candeur et la détermination de Naruto lui rappelaient plus assurément son ancien coéquipier. Sasuke avait hérité du sérieux de sa famille, le drame qu'il avait vécu dans sa jeunesse avait certainement assombris son caractère. Kakashi avait déjà parlé de tout cela avec lui. Il avait essayé de l'amener à travailler plus en équipe, à s'ouvrir davantage aux autres. Mais les résultats étaient encore bien limités. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas croire que Sasuke céderait à la tentation. Après tout, il le connaissait mieux qu'Orochimaru. Mais cette certitude ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. C'est sans doute pour cela parmi d'autres choses qu'il méditait de plus en plus longtemps auprès d'Obito chaque matin, cherchant une inspiration géniale qui ne venait jamais.

Et encore une fois, il repensa à toutes ces situations où il n'avait rien su faire pour préserver les personnes auxquelles il tenait. Cette fois-ci, il devait absolument trouver un moyen. Il devait parvenir à être un soutien moral pour Sasuke.

Un soutien comme celui que l'éclair jaune de Konoha avait été pour lui. Toujours là à comprendre les épreuves qu'il traversait. A le conseiller et à le soutenir. Après le décès de son père, après le décès d'Obito…jusqu'à sa propre mort, peu de temps après. Un soutien presque paternel. Une main sur son épaule dans les moments difficiles, un sourire pour le dérider, des critiques pas toujours faciles à entendre, mais toujours constructives. Avoir quelqu'un qui le soutenait l'avait en quelque sorte empêché de plonger trop bas, là d'où l'on ne peut plus remonter.

Yondaïme le savait très certainement. Il n'avait pas voulût remplacer son père, mais simplement veiller sur lui à sa place, comme un service rendu. L'empêcher de se sentir seul trop longtemps. Kakashi aurait bien aimé tenir ce rôle pour Sasuke. Il tentait de le conseiller du mieux qu'il pouvait, d'être un pilier sur lequel le jeune orphelin pouvait compter. Mais il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas la prestance du quatrième Hokage. Et que Sasuke tout comme lui dans sa jeunesse, restait sur la défensive.

Ce n'est qu'après que l'heure du déjeuner soit dépassée depuis plus d'une demi-heure, alors que Naruto et Sakura pestaient contre ce sans cœur qui les faisait poireauter inutilement pendant plusieurs heures, puis les faisait bosser comme des malades pour les faire mourir d'épuisement sous prétexte qu'ils étaient en retard (à qui la faute ?), et qui les affamait, que Sakura se rappela finalement de la commission dont l'avait chargé l'énergique maître de Lee.

Rancunière, elle pensa un instant garder l'information pour elle, mais à la pensée qu'un tête à tête avec le maître des tortues ne faisait certainement pas partie de la liste des dix meilleurs moments de la vie du ninja copieur, elle s'empressa d'aller l'informer que maître Saïto Gaï désirait le voir de façon non officielle à l'heure du déjeuner, dans la taverne la plus merveilleuse de la ville, pour s'entretenir avec lui d'informations les plus importantes et plus confidentielles qu'il existe. C'est-à-dire, connaissant son exagération sans limite, sans doute trois fois rien, sinon il n'aurait pas fait un tel tintamarre.

Kakashi soupira. Ce rendez-vous ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Il se demandait vaguement ce que pouvait bien tenir à lui dire Gaï. Habituellement, il aurait pensé à un nouveau défi, mais le point de rendez-vous n'était pas en plein air. Et pour parler d'une nouvelle mission, ou d'un problème de sécurité, la discussion pouvait se passer dans le bureau de Tsunade.

Cela avait tout l'air de s'annoncer comme une de ces discussions strictement sérieuses et personnelles qu'il fuyait habituellement comme la peste. A moins que Gaï n'ait un service à lui demander. De toutes façon, il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il ne venait pas au lieu indiqué. Gaï n'était pas du genre à lâcher prise facilement. Lorsqu'il avait une idée dans sa fichue tête, il était impossible de le faire abandonner. Et il était prêt à absolument tout, même aux choses les plus embarrassantes possibles pour l'obtenir. Et connaissant sa patience et sa persévérance légendaires, il était sûrement encore en train de l'attendre à la taverne.

Il y a décidément des journées plus exécrables que d'autres.

L'air résigné, Kakashi soupira :

- « Et en plus de ça, il va encore me dire que je suis en retard ! »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà, voilà ! J'ai bien noté les persos favoris de ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Tsunade apparaîtra un peu plus loin dans ma fic. Dans la prochaine partie, nous assisterons à une discussion à cœur ouvert entre nos deux meilleurs rivaux. Je pense que ma fic s'assombrira de plus en plus d'ici quelques chapitres, puisque j'ai l'intention d'aller jusqu'au départ de Sasuke, voir au-delà. **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire toute remarque, suggestion, ou à me donner la liste de vos trois persos préférés si vous êtes nouveau lecteur, ou bien encore à cliquer sur mon nom pour voir mon autre fic sur Kakashi et son père. Elle n'est pas encore très longue. Je compte la prolonger elle aussi en remontant dans le temps à travers tous les mauvais moment qu'à traversés Kakashi-senseï.**

**J'essaye de vous faire parvenir mon nouveau chapitre dans les meilleurs délais.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien entendu, comme je ne suis pas leur auteur, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule la pensée est libre des droits d'auteurs.**

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Ce n'est qu'après que l'heure du déjeuner soit dépassée depuis plus d'une demi-heure, alors que Naruto et Sakura pestaient contre ce sans cœur qui les faisait poireauter inutilement pendant plusieurs heures, puis les faisait bosser comme des malades pour les faire mourir d'épuisement sous prétexte qu'ils étaient en retard (à qui la faute ?), et qui les affamait, que Sakura se rappela finalement de la commission dont l'avait chargé l'énergique maître de Lee.

Rancunière, elle pensa un instant garder l'information pour elle, mais à la pensée qu'un tête à tête avec le maître des tortues ne faisait certainement pas partie de la liste des dix meilleurs moments de la vie du ninja copieur, elle s'empressa d'aller l'informer que maître Maïto Gaï désirait le voir de façon non officielle à l'heure du déjeuner, dans la taverne la plus merveilleuse de la ville, pour s'entretenir avec lui d'informations les plus importantes et plus confidentielles qu'il existe. C'est-à-dire, connaissant son exagération sans limite, sans doute trois fois rien, sinon il n'aurait pas fait un tel tintamarre.

Kakashi soupira. Ce rendez-vous ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Il se demandait vaguement ce que pouvait bien tenir à lui dire Gaï. Habituellement, il aurait pensé à un nouveau défi, mais le point de rendez-vous n'était pas en plein air. Et pour parler d'une nouvelle mission, ou d'un problème de sécurité, la discussion pouvait se passer dans le bureau de Tsunade.

Cela avait tout l'air de s'annoncer comme une de ces discussions strictement sérieuses et personnelles qu'il fuyait habituellement comme la peste. A moins que Gaï n'ait un service à lui demander. De toutes façon, il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il ne venait pas au lieu indiqué. Gaï n'était pas du genre à lâcher prise facilement. Lorsqu'il avait une idée dans sa fichue tête, il était impossible de le faire abandonner. Et il était prêt à absolument tout, même aux choses les plus embarrassantes possibles pour l'obtenir. Et connaissant sa patience et sa persévérance légendaires, il était sûrement encore en train de l'attendre à la taverne.

Il y a décidément des journées plus exécrables que d'autres.

L'air résigné, Kakashi soupira :

- « Et en plus de ça, il va encore me dire que je suis en retard ! »

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Conciliabule**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, était que le ninja masqué n'était pas un inconnu dans la taverne. Plusieurs usagers le saluèrent respectueusement, tandis que le patron lui désigna le fond de la salle d'un signe de la tête, en se fendant d'un grand sourire. Après tout, c'était grâce à des clients dans le genre de Sharingan Kakashi ou de Maïto Gaï que les affaires marchaient rondement bien. Les ninjas moins prestigieux espéraient gagner en prestige en les côtoyant quelques heures, et les admirateurs venaient également nombreux pour se faire leur propre avis de la légende. Sans compter qu'on ne s'ennuyait généralement pas quand la bande au complet était là. Entre les récits d'exploits semi inventés et semi réalistes, accompagnés des bruitages de combat délirants, des blagues de potaches et des paris incessants qu'ils se lançaient, l'ambiance était tous les soirs très animée. Mais vous connaissez sûrement déjà bien ce genre de soirées entre célibataires !

- « C'est rare de te voir ici en journée Kakashi, tu es tombé du lit ? Tu n'es pas censé t'occuper de l'équipe 7 ? Iruka avait donc tort, tu leur laisses du temps pour manger. Il chouinait que tu les ligotais avec un plat chaud sous le nez et puis que tu comparais la longueur du filet de bave. »

- « A ton avis, où sont-ils à l'instant même où je te parle ? Je suis juste venu chercher un nouveau mètre, le mien n'est plus assez long pour mesurer celui de Naruto !»

Le patron ricana, notant intérieurement la pseudo info pour la ressortir à Iruka le soir même. Qu'importait que ce soit vrai ou non si cela lui permettait d'assister une nouvelle fois à une grande leçon de morale et de psychologie entre le tempétueux Iruka, et le placide Kakashi. Une chance pour eux qu'Iruka n'était jamais lassé du manque d'efficacité de ses plaintes, et des remarques méprisantes qu'il récoltait. Dire que les deux étaient souvent à couteaux tirés était un euphémisme.

- « Gaï t'attends au fond, je vous ai mis dans un coin tranquille, loin des oreilles indiscrètes d'espions ennemis et des jolies filles qui pourraient te distraire, comme il me l'a demandé. S'il te sort le grand jeu et te mets la main sur l'épaule, méfie-toi. »

Avec un grand sourire taquin que l'on pouvait deviner au ton badin et léger de sa voix et aux plis marquant le tissu noir de son masque et le coin de ses yeux, Kakashi répondit du tac au tac sans se laisser démonter :

- « Qui te dis que je n'attends pas ce moment depuis mon plus jeune âge. Souhaite moi bonne chance. »

Les plus jeunes ninjas alentours s'esclaffèrent. Inutile de préciser qu'ils avaient tous compris la plaisanterie de leur aîné. Et tous étaient assez censés pour savoir qu'une quelconque romance entre les deux était strictement impensable, même si leur complicité derrière leurs chamailleries était apparente pour les yeux des plus avisés. Gaï n'avait pas assez de poitrine pour pouvoir plaire à Kakashi. Une telle complicité était souvent présente entre shinobis de la même génération. Tous savaient que pour convaincre Kakashi d'accepter un service, il fallait passer par Gaï. Et vice-versa. Même l'hokage, lorsqu'il se faisait du souci pour l'un d'eux, préférait avoir l'avis de l'autre. A force de tester leurs limites, les deux hommes se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts, et pouvaient déchiffrer à coup sûr toutes les réactions de l'autre, y compris les plus infimes et les plus inconscientes. Leur proximité s'était nouée au fil des ans, presque à leur insu. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se comporter souvent l'un envers l'autre comme s'ils étaient encore les sales gosses qu'ils étaient autrefois.

Kakashi se fraya un chemin entre les tables, sa mauvaise humeur commençant à se dissiper et à s'évanouir comme l'ombre sous un soleil assez vif pour la chasser (n'en déplaise à Shikamaru). L'âme plus sereine, il apprécia presque de voir Gaï qui l'attendait à l'écart. A l'heure actuelle, il était en train de prouver par a + b à un anbu d'une table voisine, à grands renforts de gestes effrénés, la véracité d'une histoire incroyable mais vraie qui lui était arrivée pas plus tard que la veille. Pour qu'un anbu ait du mal à y croire, elle devait être gratinée. L'anbu profita de la distraction de l'arrivée de Kakashi pour se fondre dans le décor. Pourtant, maître Gaï n'avait tourné la tête qu'un instant.

-« La peste soit de ces maudits anbus arrogants et présomptueux. Ils croient toujours tout savoir mieux que les autres ninjas. Mais c'e sont la force intérieure et la volonté inaltérable qui sont le véritable rempart d'un homme ! » Hurla-t-il d'une voix puissante à travers la salle, comme un gourou souhaitant en convaincre ses fidèles, les deux points serrés levés au-dessus de la tête en geste de victoire. « La persévérance, le travail, l'entraînement, c'est cela qui fait d'un ninja un guerrier fiable et puissant, et non la paresse d'un génie sûr de lui, mais qui fuit devant la moindre difficulté, et abandonne la discussion pour s'enfuir !... Qu'en pense mon rival éternel ?»

Gaï s'était levé et le toisait à présent de toute sa haute stature. Il avait tout oublié du motif qui lui avait fait convoquer son rival pour cet étrange conciliabule. Son œil luisant et buté mettait son invité au défi de lui démontrer le contraire, certain que l'ex anbu n'hésiterait pas à défendre le parti de son ancienne équipe, et saisirais au vol l'attaque personnelle déguisée qu'il venait de lui lancer. N'avait-t-il pas résumé, en quelques phrases assassines, le fondement majeur de la rivalité entre les deux hommes.

Son sourire dévoilait une immense rangée de dents qui luisait intensément, comme pour indiquer aux personnes alentours que seule une admiration sans faille était autorisée. Gaï avait toujours eu l'art de se comporter comme s'il était convaincu lui-même d'être le mélange détonant d'un sex-symbol et d'un super héros de comics américain. Mais personne ne se serait jamais avisé d'essayer de le détromper, car Kakashi mis à part, personne n'était jamais sorti indemne lorsqu'il s'était malheureusement trouvé entre le maître des tortues et ses convictions personnelles.

-« J'en pense que mon estomac est trop creux pour pouvoir philosopher pendant des heures, sur un sujet qui n'intéresse que toi. », répliqua-t-il posément avant de dépasser Gaï pour aller s'installer sur la chaise face à celle que l'autre ninja venait juste de quitter.

Il regarda quelques instants autour de lui, silencieux, laissant assez de temps de silence pour faire retomber l'ardeur de son collègue, qui se marmonnait pour lui-même des reproches venimeux pour avoir offert à son rival une nouvelle occasion de le moucher. Les paires d'yeux qui les fixaient depuis plusieurs minutes se tournèrent de nouveau vers la pitance baignant dans leur propre assiette.

Lorsqu'il vint se rasseoir, le chakra de l'ombrageuse panthère de Jade s'était considérablement apaisé. Sa voix avait quitté les aigus hystériques et il resta quelques secondes accoudé au bord de la table avant de parler. L'immobilité des traits de son visage indiquait le retour d'un des rares moments de tranquillité qui le traversaient dans la journée, et que certains auraient comparés au calme revenant après une tempête, lorsque le ciel s'est époumoné de toutes ses forces, crachant toute sa rage, déferlant sa colère, et se trouve contraint de reprendre son souffle sous peine de s'étouffer lui-même. Gaï ne s'acharnait pas contre des maisons de briques qu'il était sur de ne pas arriver à faire s'écrouler.

- « Ravi de voir que tu as trouvé un moment dans ton emploi du temps chargé pour venir me voir. Comment vont tes élèves ? Ils m'ont paru emplis de dynamisme ce matin.»

Il montra du doigt l'écorchure qui ornait toujours le menton de Kakashi, et que l'on apercevait à travers la déchirure que le coup avait causée au masque.

- « Eh bien, disons pour faire court qu'ils dépensent toujours leur énergie à tort et à travers. Mais qu'au moins ils passent une partie de leur temps libre à élaborer des projets communs. Il y a quelques frictions entre eux…. Mais les rivalités peuvent être de grands facteurs de progression ! Il n'y a qu'à voir les résultats que tu as eus avec Lee. Le tout est de les garder sous contrôle.»

Et c'était la partie la moins évidente !

- « Et Sasuke, comment s'est-il remis de l'attaque de son frère ? Malgré ta force, tu as été assez secoué toi-même par ce qu'Itachi t'a fait subir. Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de la vision qu'il lui a montrée ? J'étais là-bas, avec Jiraya, et j'ai pu voir qu'il était vraiment dans un sale état. Même Jiraya est inquiet à son sujet. »

Gaï ne manqua pas la légère crispation de la main de Kakashi sur la nappe. Ses doutes se vérifiaient. C'était bien là le sujet qui semblait préoccuper son rival de toujours, et le faisait paraître l'ombre de lui-même depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait toujours été assez distrait, bien sûr, mais il y a certaines limites à ne pas dépasser. Depuis sa guérison, Kakashi avait recommencé à lire très attentivement les pages de son livre fétiche sans jamais les tourner, et comme Gaï avait pu le constater encore ce matin, il restait plongé de plus en plus longtemps dans des pensées malsaines et inutiles. De plus, la veille au soir, signe qui trompait encore moins, il n'avait pas réagit à la blague désopilante de Kurenaï qui s'était lâchée et avait taquiné Iruka sur son penchant suspect à inviter en dîner en tête à tête les jeunes shinobis naïfs et célibataires de Konoha. Il s'était d'ailleurs éclipsé discrètement peu après.

- « Je lui ai posé plusieurs fois la question » commença Kakashi. « Mais il ne répond qu'à moitié. Il a l'art des phrases évasives qui sont censées répondre, mais noient seulement le poisson dans l'eau du bain. » Chose dans laquelle lui-même excellait également. « A moins de le ligoter et de le menacer de le livrer à Sakura et à Ino les pieds et poings liés, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais arriver à le faire parler. Il n'a jamais été bavard, mais ces derniers jours il est vraiment à cran. Et il ne semble pas supporter que Naruto ait plus de puissance que lui. Je pense qu'il a eu un grand choc en s'apercevant que malgré ses efforts, il n'avait pas réussit à progresser assez pour vaincre son frère et venger sa famille. Mais il faut qu'il parvienne à prendre son mal en patience. »

- « Bien, parlons de toi maintenant. »

L'unique sourcil argenté s'éleva presque jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Même si Gaï était l'une des très rares personnes avec qui il parlait de sa vie privée (qui était somme toute bien limitée), cela devait faire au minimum deux années complètes qu'une question strictement personnelle n'était pas venue sur le tapis. Gaï avait toujours eu le chic de poser les mauvaises questions aux mauvais moments. A croire qu'il savait en permanence comment mettre mal à l'aise son meilleur ennemi. Pour l'avoir connu pendant de nombreuses années, Kakashi s'était aperçu qu'en vérité, Gaï avait deux visages. D'un côté, celui au sourire plus blanc que blanc de l'excentrique individu à collants verts qui pouvait être lourd, stupide, inutile et ridicule au possible, et vous donner envie de prétendre ne l'avoir jamais rencontré pour ne pas ternir votre image de marque auprès des jolies demoiselles. De l'autre, l'expression grave et sérieuse qu'il avait actuellement en face de lui, et qui apparaissait dès qu'il fallait s'engager dans une bataille sérieuse où il dévoilait l'immense étendue de ses capacités destructrices (qui faisaient que les rares ennemis qui en réchappait ne le sous-estimaient jamais une seconde fois, et que ses alliés l'estimaient malgré ses pitreries incessantes), ou bien lorsqu'il abordait un point qui lui paraissait important.

-« Hum, hum ! Serait-il possible de capter ton attention deux ou trois minutes, sans que tu te mettes à me dévisager en pensant à dieu sait quoi ? C'est effrayant !»

-« Peut-être, mais rapidement alors. Je ne suis pas en congé cet après midi, moi ! J'ai trois monstres qui ont sacrément besoin d'une séance défouloir qui les rende incapables physiquement et mentalement d'élaborer le moindre coup tordu. Et qui leur fasse regretter amèrement au minimum jusqu'à la semaine prochaine d'en avoir tenté un ce matin. »

-« Comme si tu avais prévu d'arriver à l'heure ! » Rétorqua son interlocuteur. « Saisis plutôt l'occasion qui t'est offerte de parler de tes soucis à quelqu'un qui ne reste pas de marbre et qui est en mesure de répondre aux questions que tu te poses. »

-« A supposer que ces réponses existent, je ne suis pas convaincu que tu sois la personne la plus apte pour les trouver. » commença à argumenter le Jounin, espérant encore contre toute logique pouvoir s'en sortir avec cette excuse.

-« Toujours la même attitude puérile… Tu sais que qui n'essaie rien n'a rien. Tu ne peux pas présumer avant d'avoir essayé. Deux cerveaux valent mieux qu'un… » Le débit de parole du ninja commençait à devenir rapide et hystérique, et ses traits étaient en train de retrouver leur mobilité naturelle, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon si Kakashi n'intervenait pas. Il devait calmer le jeu avant que Hulk, l'horrible monstre vert destructeur ne revienne prendre possession de ce corps pour le reste du repas.

-« OK, OK, OK… Je m 'incline. Je répondrais à tes questions de mon mieux, si tu me jures que toute cette conversation restera strictement confidentielle, et que tu gardes ton calme jusqu'à ce que je sortes de ce lieu. »

-« Marché conclu ! Je n'en espérais pas tant de ta part. »

Les deux frères ennemis se fixèrent quelques instants.

-« Bon Dieu ! Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu ! » Kakashi soupira devant le sourire de Gaï dont les extrémités remontèrent subitement jusqu'aux deux oreilles. « Vas-y, que veux-tu savoir ? »

-« Absolument rien ! Je sais bien que ta fichue fierté, qui fait de toi quelqu'un de si classe et populaire, t'empêche de t'épancher des heures durant sur une épaule compatissante. Même s'il s'agit de la meilleure épaule de Konoha. Musclée, douillette…Mais je voulais juste t'informer que tu n'es pas seul au monde, et qu'il y a des gens qui se font du soucis pour toi… » Gaï n'appréciait pas dire ce genre de sensibleries, mais son rival avait la détestable habitude de vouloir porter tout le poids des injustices du monde sur son dos, et d'agir comme si personne ne se souciait de son sort. « Et ce matin, je t'ai croisé en allant entraîner mon équipe, alors que tu rendais ta visite matinale à Obito, et je t'ai aperçu rejoindre la tienne alors que mes propres élèves avaient déjà effectué plusieurs heures d'entraînements... »

-« Mes stratégies d'entraînement ne regardent que moi. »

-« Je ne suis pas en train de critiquer la façon dont tu entraînes tes élèves. En ce domaine, seul les résultats comptent, et au dernier tournoi, tes élèves étaient plutôt bien classés. » Ils avaient même battu les siens. « Je te parle simplement du fait que ces temps-ci ta conduite est inquiétante, voir malsaine. Tu as toujours été assez renfermé, mais ces derniers jours tu bats des records. Alors loin de moi l'idée de t'empêcher de te transformer en statue à la mémoire de nos chers disparus, mais ce n'est pas la place où tu seras le plus utile à Konoha… Et ce n'est pas cela non plus qui fera avancer le Schmilblick ! »

-« Je sais déjà tout ce que tu me dis. Ecoute, si je te parais si songeur ces temps-ci, c'est que je suis désespérément en train de chercher une solution à un problème qui se passe juste sous mes yeux et qui risque fort de se terminer en drame. » Il se repoussa une de ses mèches argentées, essayant de peser le poids de ce qu'il pouvait dire à Gaï. Après tout, il ne faisait que des suppositions qui reposaient plus sur son intuition et sur des changements d'attitude entre ses deux élèves, que sur des preuves formelles. Sasuke filait un mauvais coton, mais de là à alerter les autres professeurs sur le devenir du dernier Uchiwa allié au village…Sasuke ferait tout pour ne pas suivre l'exemple de son frère, quoique Orochimaru tente. Il ne voulait pas que l'on apprenne que Sasuke était sa cible, et qu'il soit montré du doigt. Ni que l'on murmure à son sujet entre ninjas. Il savait pour l'avoir vécu qu'en plus d'être destructrices, les rumeurs n'apportent aucune solution.

Gaï vit le doute dans la profondeur de l'œil de Kakashi s'affermir de manière irréversible en détermination. Quand le jounin avait ce regard là, même la bête fauve de Konoha savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à ébranler la fichue tête de mule. Mais s'il n'avait pas eu cette détermination légendaire depuis son plus jeune âge, il n'aurait jamais survécu seul toutes ces années.

-« Ecoute, je reconnais que tu as raison au moins sur un point. Au lieu de cogiter seul dans mon coin, je ferais mieux de passer plus de temps sur le terrain. Il faut que j'arrive d'urgence à ressouder mon équipe. Peut-être que Yondaïme se cassait autant la tête à mon sujet. »

-« En temps qu'ancienne tête brûlée mal lunée et sale gosse capricieux, tu n'as qu'à imaginer ce qui t'aurais convaincu à l'époque. » Et deux insultes lancées l'air de rien. Deux !

-« Le problème est que justement, rien de ce qu'aurait pu me dire mon professeur n'aurait eu d'influence sur ma façon d'agir. La clé du problème est très certainement dans la résolution du conflit entre Naruto et Sasuke. Seules les paroles de ses coéquipiers peuvent peut-être arriver à l'atteindre. Il ne doit absolument pas sombrer dans la rancœur ou dans un sentiment négatif quel qu'il soit… » …sinon il risque de se laisser gagner par l'âme noire de la marque que lui a apposée Orochimaru, pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

Le ninja masqué avait rarement eu un tel ton catastrophé dans la voix. Il y a quelque chose qu'il ne me dit pas pensa Gaï. Il en faut plus que la crise d'ado d'un jeune blanc bec pour effrayer mon éternel rival ! Il va falloir que je surveille ça de plus près. Comme dit le proverbe, deux hommes avertis en valent quatre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux ninjas finissaient de déjeuner en blaguant et en s'esclaffant comme si de rien n'était. Ils étaient en train d'élaborer une combine pour adresser une fausse invitation galante à Iruka sans qu'il ne se doute de rien… Et s'ils invitaient également une fille en même temps ! Il y avait un excellent modèle d'invitation coquine dans le deuxième tome du paradis du batifolage. Le tout était de trouver une fille assez laide et assez collante pour transformer sa soirée en un véritable enfer…

Pendant ce temps là, les trois 'innocents' ninja de l'équipe 7 se dirigeaient à la hâte vers le point de rendez-vous, finissant d'avaler en marchant leur casse-croûte rapide.

* * *

**Merci à Twin Sun Leader, Eleawin, Tashiya et Lebibou pour leurs reviews. Cliquez sur leur nom dans les reviews pour voir leurs fics, certaines sont vraiment très bien. Dans le prochain chapitre…eh bien, je pense à une nouvelle mission pour l'équipe 7. Et Kakashi aura fort à faire ! Des blessés en perspective. Reviews please.**


	4. Sale temps

Malheureusement, Naruto et Kakashi ne sont toujours pas venus me supplier de les adopter. Leurs droits appartiennent donc toujours à leur auteur. Je garde l'espoir!

**Rappel de la fin du chapitre précédent :**

Le ninja masqué avait rarement eu un tel ton catastrophé dans la voix. Il y a quelque chose qu'il ne me dit pas pensa Gaï. Il en faut plus que la crise d'ado d'un jeune blanc bec pour effrayer mon éternel rival ! Il va falloir que je surveille ça de plus près. Comme dit le proverbe, deux hommes avertis en valent quatre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux ninjas finissaient de déjeuner en blaguant et en s'esclaffant comme si de rien n'était. Ils étaient en train d'élaborer une combine pour adresser une fausse invitation galante à Iruka sans qu'il ne se doute de rien… Et s'ils invitaient également une fille en même temps ! Il y avait un excellent modèle d'invitation coquine dans le deuxième tome du paradis du batifolage. Le tout était de trouver une fille assez laide et assez collante pour transformer sa soirée en un véritable enfer…

Pendant ce temps là, les trois 'innocents' ninja de l'équipe 7 se dirigeaient à la hâte vers le point de rendez-vous, finissant d'avaler en marchant leur casse-croûte rapide.

**Chapitre 4 Sale temps !**

« Bordel, quel temps de chien ! »

Les pieds englués d'une couche de boue noirâtre et poisseuse, Kakashi-senseï se força à faire une halte pour reprendre son souffle, malgré l'urgence de la situation. A partir de quel moment avait-il commencé à perdre son légendaire sang froid ?

Aucune tempête ne l'avait jamais perturbé pour effectuer une mission en solo. Un bon ninja se doit d'être amphibie. Mais depuis que la situation lui avait échappé, cette bourrasque pluvieuse rendait toute recherche impossible.

Une heure… Une heure sans nouvelles…Une heure depuis que les élèves qui lui étaient confiés avaient disparu, dans des circonstances laissant craindre ou imaginer tout ce à quoi son cerveau habitué aux pires dénouements tragiques était capable d'envisager.

Sans oublier Pakkun… Pakkun qui avait disparu au beau milieu de la piste qu'ils étaient en train de suivre pour tenter de retrouver Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke. Le petit chien s'était avancé en rechignant contre le mauvais temps, plusieurs mètres en avant sur les traces de Sakura. Il était caché à la vue des yeux vairons du copy-nin par le rideau serré et piquant de la pluie, lorsque ce dernier tressaillit à l'écoute d'un long glapissement douloureux à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au nord – est…Le cri fut repris en écho par des chiens au lointain, faisant s'envoler la silhouette noire d'une chouette juste derrière lui. Kakashi frissonna. On aurait dit un hurlement à la mort…

Malgré sa rapidité, lorsque Kakashi arriva sur les lieux, il ne trouva qu'un fin kunaï constellé de longues traînées de sang rouges vives, qui disparurent rapidement diluées par les gouttes épaisses. La même arme que celles qu'il avait trouvées auparavant grâce à son fidèle pisteur, et qui étaient à présent toutes trois regroupés dans l'une des poches intérieures de sa combinaison, contre sa tunique. Trois armes pour trois disparus…

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto.

Pakkun maintenant !

« Quelle merde ! »

Même après un examen approfondi, la forme des kunaïs ne révélait aucune appartenance à un clan que Kakashi aurait pu rencontrer lors de ses précédentes batailles. Sans doute une fabrication artisanale.

L'eau avait rendu l'arme muette, éliminant insidieusement toutes les odeurs, empreintes, ou indices que l'agresseur avait pu laisser derrière lui à son insu.

« Pas d'autre choix ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à essayer de continuer la piste de Sakura. Espérons que ce cabot remontait droit vers la gamine sans faire de crochet. »

« Tsunade va me tuer si je ne ramène pas les gosses à la maison pour le déjeuner. Il est un peu trop tôt pour déjà me faire mal voir du nouvel Hokage. Déjà qu'elle n'arrête pas de me chambrer sur ma défaite contre Itachi… »

« Le troisième était plus cool malgré son âge. »

Il soupira, sa main éparpillant un peu plus sa chevelure déjà mise à mal par l'averse tandis qu'il cogitait.

Sur le qui-vive, le ninja aux cheveux argentés se remit en mouvement, se dirigeant au pas de course en plein nord-est.

**_Tôt le matin même, dans le bureau de l'hokage…_**

« Eh la mamie, faudrait voir à ne pas te moquer de moi avec tes missions déglinguées et pourries ! Je te signale que j'ai vaincu Gaara il n'y a pas longtemps, et que l'ermite pervers m'a enseigné un tas de techniques cool et destructrices ! »

« Alors j'attends des missions qui puissent me permettre d'en mettre plein la vue à tous ! »

« Comme cela ils seront bien forcés de reconnaître que seul le grand et l'unique Naruto est digne de succéder à leur aimée mais regrettée Hokage, qui a fini par succomber à cause de la faiblesse de son vieux corps. Et ils applaudiront ma jeunesse et mon courage ! »

Une énorme tape… ou plutôt un énorme coup de poing déguisé en tape pour être poli devant son supérieur… atteignit Naruto sur le sommet du crâne, lui faisant 'accidentellement' se mordre la langue.

« Je te signale que tu es en train de parler d'elle ! » Murmura Kakashi juste assez fort pour que son élève indiscipliné l'entende.

« Pardonnez-le pour son emportement. Ce n'est encore qu'un shinobi inexpérimenté ! »

Kakashi fit son plus beau sourire faux cul, priant pour que Tsunade ne leur refile pas la mission la plus pourrie du tas pour faire regretter ses paroles à l'insolent braillard.

Sasuke envoya un regard mortel à l'idiot patenté qui venait de ridiculiser leur équipe. Et qui par la même occasion lui ôtait la chance d'avoir une mission de valeur qui lui permette de progresser.

Il allait encore passer une journée à gaspiller son temps et ses talents ! Ses yeux seraient devenus encore plus sombres s'ils n'avaient pas déjà été à leur maximum de noirceur.

Tsunade ne frémit même pas. Elle étouffa un bâillement.

Apparemment, il n'y a pas que son décolleté qui sache bailler, songea distraitement Kakashi, le regard fixé sur la 'tenue' de sa supérieure.

« Mon petit Iruka…Qu'avons-nous donc gardé en réserve pour un cas comme celui-là ? »

« Une mission d'investigation à l'extérieur, en forêt…mais j'ai bien peur que cela dépasse leurs compétences…Il s'agit de rétablir la tranquillité d'esprit des habitants qui résident au quartier est de Konoha, à l'orée du bois, en démasquant ce qui les menace. J'ai peur que ces jeunes apprentis ne soient pas très efficaces…»

« Ze prends ! »

« Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider ainsi, Naruto. Mais je crois que l'échec de cette mission pourrait bien te ramener les pieds sur terre et te faire voir tes propres limites. Même avec un jounin comme le 'génie' Kakashi à tes côtés (ce dernier nota le sourire au coin de ses lèvres), je ne pense pas que vous puissiez résoudre ce problème…Mais je vous prends à l'essai…Tous les quatre ! »

« Montrez-moi donc que la réputation de l'équipe 7 est fondée ! Et pas seulement celle d'arriver en retard, de lire des bouquins douteux, ou de hurler hystériquement de tous les côtés ! »

« Je vous attends ici demain à la même heure pour me faire votre rapport. C'est un ordre ! Je ne tolèrerais aucun retard de la part d'un seul des quatre membres ici présents. »

« Hatake ! »

Kakashi tressaillit à l'emploi de son nom de famille.

« Iruka vous remettra tous les détails concernant la mission. J'attends de vous que vous les rameniez tous, personnellement, et indemnes, ici. A l'heure exacte ! Et pas de zèle, vos réserves de chakra sont encore basses !»

_Oui maman !_

Le jounin hésita entre sourire ou trembler.

Il commençait sérieusement à en vouloir au Sandaïme de s'être fait avoir.

Il n'avait pas mérité que Tsunade le traite ainsi.

Après un long soupir qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de dissimuler, Kakashi haussa ses épaules déjà voûtées et saisit le dossier que lui tendait triomphalement Iruka. Vu son grand sourire stupide de satisfaction collé jusqu'aux oreilles, il devait savourer sa vengeance pour cette histoire de faux rendez-vous avec cette folle furieuse.

D'un geste maladroit, Iruka remonta rapidement son col pour cacher à la vue de son collègue les suçons qui marquaient encore la peau blanche du bas de son cou.

« Merci Iruka-kun !»

Kakashi traîna ses disciples dehors en riant sous son masque.

« Quoi ! Une chasse aux fantômes ! C'est une plaisanterie ! »

Les trois gamins avaient perdu leurs airs triomphants et leur espoir.

_Après tous ces mois à n'avoir que des missions basiques et à se faire expliquer la répartition des missions selon le grade des guerriers, ils n'avaient toujours pas compris !_

Sakura regarda le résumé du dossier par-dessus l'épaule de son professeur, mais il n'avait rien inventé.

**Plusieurs habitants du quartier est de la ville se sont plaints d'incidents étranges qui se sont passés lorsqu'ils traversaient la forêt pour se rendre à la rivière.**

**Incidents signalés : hurlements étranges, disparition d'objets, d'animaux de compagnie, sensation d'être épiés, arbres abattus…**

**Les responsables du quartier demandent qu'une équipe de patrouille soit envoyée sur les lieux pour mettre fin aux rumeurs et tranquilliser la superstition des habitants qui parlent de fantômes. **

« En fait, il s'agit très certainement d'un plaisantin, rectifia son mentor. Cela peut être un vagabond qui a trouvé refuge dans la forêt, un habitant du quartier qui en veut à ses voisins, ou même de simples coïncidences sans aucun rapport entre elles – rien de bien palpitant pensa-t-il ! – C'est à nous de le découvrir en… »

« Sûrement pas ! Je propose que le grand nabot Naruto se dévoue pour rechercher le petit poucet. Pendant ce temps, nous nous entraînerons sérieusement et à fond, pendant que nous vous avons sous la main ! »

« Tout zela parce que monsieur Sazuke, le dernier des Uchiha de Konoha ne zupporte pas de z'être fait laminer comme un débutant et d'avoir pazzé la dernière zemaine à pionzer dans un lit d'hôpital ! » (Essayez donc de crier après vous être coupé un morceau de langue avec les dents!)

« Que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui jouait les super – héros tout à l'heure ! Je suis le plus fort ! Je suis le plus grand ! Tremblez, braves gens, ne m'applaudissez pas tous à la fois ! Tu ne risque pas de mourir étouffé par ta modestie ! Remarque, c'est vrai que tu dois avoir des épaules très solides pour supporter le poids de ta grosse tête d'ahuri enflée de suffisance ! »

« Et toi tu ne rizques pas d'attraper un canzer du zerveau ! Faudrait d'abord que t'en ais un ! Ze rêve ! Des lezons de modeztie faîtes par Sazuke ! Sakura, pinzes moi, ze dois zêtre encore en train de pionzer ! Tu es zûr que tu t'es bien remis de ton traumatizme ? On ne t'a pas échanzé à l'hôpital ! Ze ne vais quand même pas m'ezcuser d'avoir fait plus de progrès que toi ! »

« Sale bâtard ! Je vais te… »

Une main enserra la bouche du jeune brun surmené, tandis que l'autre bras immobilisait la main levée, dispersant l'énergie qui s'y concentrait.

« INDEMNES ! M'a ordonné l'Hokage ! Faut – il que je te ligote et que je te traîne sur mon dos comme une jeune demoiselle inconsciente, ou bien tu peux contrôler tes pulsions animales ! »

Les pupilles du jeune morveux se rétrécirent haineusement. Kakashi ôta sa main de ses lèvres.

« Je peux marcher. »

« Bien »

Il relâcha lentement le bras de son élève.

« Ce sera certainement l'une de nos dernières missions de routines. Les anbus sont déjà tous sur le sentier de la guerre. Une source sûre m'a affirmé que Tsunade commence à envoyer des jounins un peu partout pour colmater des brèches dans la défense. Dès qu'ils vont sentir l'odeur du sang, nos anciens ennemis en sommeils vont se mettre en chasse pour arriver à nous faire plier. Dans mon état actuel, je ne peux pas grand-chose pour le village, mais dans peu de temps, je serais certainement appelé loin de vous. Malgré le peu de cas que vous semblez faire de cette mission, j'aimerais que vous l'accomplissiez avec le plus grand sérieux possible. Rigueur, précaution, travail d'équipe, sont plus que jamais d'actualité. Si je devais m'absenter, j'aimerais être rassuré sur vos capacités à vous sortir d'affaire ensemble, et voir ce que vous avez retenu de notre travail. »

« Avec une tare comme Naruto dans l'équipe, ça ne sera pas évident de mener la mission à bien. Il devrait être exclu et nous attendre en bordure de la forêt en nous préparant des sandwichs. Oh non ! Suis-je bête ! Il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de se goinfrer en nous attendant ! »

« Enfoiré ! Tu… » Naruto sentit une paume se plaquer sur sa bouche, et une main tapoter son épaule dans un geste d'apaisement.

« Tous les deux ! Si je suis encore une fois obligé de vous forcer à vous taire, je vous promets de vous faire subir un châtiment tel que vous le regretterez jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ! Pourquoi pas vous faire nettoyer les toilettes des jounins, tous les deux, main dans la main. » Chuchota-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Et je vous préviens que certains d'entre eux ne savent pas viser. Surtout après avoir fêté un exploit à la taverne. Et je ne vous parle pas des nausées.»

Naruto pouvait voir l'apparent sourire sous le masque qui cachait le visage de son professeur, tandis que le regard de celui-ci se promenait des yeux du brun muet et boudeur à celui blondinet qui se trémoussait, mal à l'aise. Car malgré ce beau sourire, la main sur son épaule lui broyait l'os.

_C'est pas juste ! C'est cet espèce de prétentieux qui a commencé !_

« Bien, Sakura, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur les deux autres ! N'hésite pas à leur donner une bonne fessée s'ils l'ont méritée ! N'oubliez pas, c'est un travail d'équipe. Au moindre problème, appelez-moi à la rescousse. Vous devrez me retrouvez ici au plus tard lorsque le jour commencera à tomber. »

Sans que ses élèves aient pu le voir bouger, un livre surgit dans la main droite du jounin, tandis qu'il continuait à parler.

« Et je vous préviens, surtout, quoiqu'il arrive, ne soyez pas en avance ! »

Dans un halo de brouillard, le ninja copieur disparu soudainement du tronc de l'arbre contre lequel il se tenait nonchalamment appuyé l'instant d'avant, laissant ses élèves assis sur l'herbe, sous le feuillage épais qui les protégeait de la pluie.

« Le lâcheur ! On va lui montrer de quoi nous sommes capables ! »

Les yeux de Sakura luisaient de vengeance.

« Sasuke, Naruto, nous allons commencer par fouiller la forêt méthodiquement, en allant des habitationsjusqu'à la rivière. A trois, nous pourrons réagir plus rapidement si un incident bizarre se produit. Dès que quelque chose se passe, il faudra immédiatement en trouver l'origine et vous sauterez sur l'intrus pour l'empêcher de fuir. Pendant ce temps, j'irais déranger maître Kakashi de sa pause détente et je le ramènerais de gré ou de force pour qu'il constate notre efficacité ! Tout est clair ? »

« Excepté une chose. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour montrer à ce fantôme pourquoi les Uchiha sont réputés être les plus grands défenseurs de Konoha. Evitez de venir dans mes pattes pendant que je suis en action. Naruto, je te défie de découvrir la vérité avant moi. Voyons si tes actions désordonnées et pathétiques pourront l'emporter sur mon intelligence. »

Naruto pesta contre le blanc bec qui s'éloignait déjà en sautant d'arbre en arbre.

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

« Non, Naruto, attends… »

Evitant Sakura qui se précipita devant lui pour lui barrer le passage, il parti à la hâte dans la direction opposée à celleprise parSasuke.

« Je suppose que Monsieur à besoin qu'on le remette à sa place ! »

Il ne resta plus que Sakura, qui s'éloigna doucement sous la pluie, l'œil aux aguets.

« Et dire que je me plaignais lorsque Sasuke - kun restait silencieux… Quelle mouche le pique ! Il était si raisonnable avant…Beau et ténébreux ! (Sourire extatique et plein de regrets) Il a l'air tellement malheureux depuis qu'il a revu son frère… »

Du haut de la branche où il s'était perché pour observer la scène, Kakashi soupira à fendre l'âme, et glissa son livre chéri entre le tissu de sa combinaison et sa peau, à l'abri de la pluie qui venait de redoubler d'intensité.

« Et bien, on dirait que la partie est loin d'être gagnée… »

Tous ses sens en éveil, il se concentra pour localiser ses élèves.

**Avis aux nouveaux lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à répondre à mon petit sondage sur vos persos préféré qui me permet de mieux connaître mes lecteurs.**

**Vous n'avez pas aimé? Laissez moi vos critiques, il est toujours intéressant d'avoir du recul sur ce que l'on écrit, et d'avoir un autre avis que le mien ou celui de ma famille.**

**Certaines choses vous ont plu: notez-les moi rapidement, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

**Si vous mettez ma fic dans votre liste d'alerte en faisant une review, cela vous permettra d'être informé automatiquement par un mail lorsque le prochain chapitre sortira.**

**Vous pouvez cliquer sur mon nom pour voir Première trahison, mon autre fic sur Kakashi.**

**Et toujours un grand merci aux reviewers. Et aux lecteurs qui continuent de lire mon histoire chapitre après chapitre.**


	5. Rencontre au clair de lune

MERCI pour les encouragements de mes reviewers. Comme certains l'ont déjà dit avant moi, rien ne motive plus à écrire que de savoir que notre travail est apprécié par nos lecteurs.

Merci à Valir, une nouvelle venue parmi mes reviewers, qui nous a fait passer un très bon moment à moi et à ma sœur, lorsqu'on a été lire une de ses fics sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, intitulée Parodies du film. Ce sont des parodies, et de très bonnes.

Merci également à mes fidèles reviewers qui se reconnaîtront, et aux autres lecteurs qui lisent mes fics, même s'ils ne laissent pas de reviews (ils se reconnaîtront sûrement eux aussi).

Valir : Je crois que le chapitre avec Gaï a plu à beaucoup de monde. Iruka ne fera que de courtes apparitions, je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui pensent qu'une super amitié est possible entre eux deux. Juste une rivalité amusante entre professeurs de Naruto.

Lebibou : J'espère que le changement de Sasuke ne te déstabilise pas trop. Merci pour ton enthousiasme.

Twin Sun Leader : Ravie que ça te plaise. Désolée pour les problèmes d'affichage.

Hitto-sama : Une nouvelle revieweuse, je suis contente. J'espère que le chapitre 5 t'apportera quelques lumières sur le début du chapitre 4, j'ai essayé de rendre la transition la plus vraisemblable possible.

Tashiya : Te voila satisfaite, il y a en effet un petit combat dans ce chapitre, c'est mon cadeau de Noël en retard.. Et il y en aura un autre dans le chapitre suivant.

Pour situer l'histoire par rapport aux volumes de Naruto (il est largement temps de le faire, mais je suppose que vous l'avez déjà plus ou moins deviné), l'action se déroule après que Kakashi et Sasuke aient tous deux subis les illusions d'Itachi. Ils viennent de sortir de l'hôpital depuis peu de temps. Dans l'histoire réécrite par moi, Sasuke ne rejoins pas immédiatement le parti d'Orochimaru. Son caractère a beaucoup changé depuis sa rencontre (oups pardon, sa défaite écrasante) avec son frère ainé, et il est très agressif envers Naruto. Mais il ne tardera pas à rejoindre le côté obscur de la force. (l'auteur ne se serait-il pas inspiré de l'histoire d'Anakin Skywalker ?).

Kakashi ne m'appartient toujours pas. J'entame la procédure d'adoption.

Rappel de la fin du chapitre précédent :

Evitant Sakura qui se précipita devant lui pour lui barrer le passage, Naruto parti à la hâte dans la direction opposée à celle prise par Sasuke.

« Je suppose que Monsieur à besoin qu'on le remette à sa place ! »

Il ne resta plus que Sakura, qui s'éloigna doucement sous la pluie, l'œil aux aguets.

« Et dire que je me plaignais lorsque Sasuke - kun restait silencieux… Quelle mouche le pique ! Il était si raisonnable avant…Beau et ténébreux ! (Sourire extatique et plein de regrets) Il a l'air tellement malheureux depuis qu'il a revu son frère… »

Du haut de la branche où il s'était perché pour observer la scène, Kakashi soupira à fendre l'âme, et glissa son livre chéri entre le tissu de sa combinaison et sa peau, à l'abri de la pluie qui venait de redoubler d'intensité.

« Et bien, on dirait que la partie est loin d'être gagnée… »

Tous ses sens en éveil, il se concentra pour localiser ses élèves.

Chapitre 5 :

Kakashi n'en revenait pas. Ses disciples devaient avoir mieux écouté ses leçons sur le camouflage et la dissimulation de chakra qu'il n'avait cru, à moins qu'ils ne soient déjà parvenus à l'autre extrémité de la forêt. Comparé à la veille, lors de leur embuscade ratée dont il avait été la victime, aucune comparaison n'était possible. Il n'avait ressenti aucun chakra dans les environs. Pas même celui de petits animaux, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel dans la forêt de Konoha, qui regorgeait habituellement de bestioles en tous genres, de tous poils et de toutes plumes.

Le silence.

En dehors du crépitement de la pluie sur la végétation et des murmures et chuchotements du vent s'engouffrant dans les arbres, l'ancien anbu ne percevait rien. Absolument rien. Un silence surnaturel.

Aucun bruit de mulot disposant à la hâte des feuilles à l'entrée de son terrier pour se calfeutrer de l'eau envahissante. Aucun piaillement d'oiseau rameutant sa nichée. Aucun signe de présence animale quel qu'il soit.

Kakashi comprit pourquoi les habitants du voisinage en étaient venus à parler de fantômes, car l'impression causée par le lieu était plutôt…inhabituelle. C'était comme lorsqu'il pénétrait dans un hameau qui venait d'être dévasté par des ninjas ennemis, et qu'il découvrait les maisons et les rues dévastées, sans autre présence que les corps morts, tous les animaux ayant fuit l'endroit ou baignant dans leur propre sang, et dans celui des autres. Sauf qu'ici, les arbres étaient debout et rien ne semblait avoir subi la moindre détérioration suspecte. Etrange…

Pendant une demi-heure, tous ses sens de pisteur en alerte, il avait remonté les trois pistes différentes, en suivant les indices laissés par les herbes aplaties et les écorces écorchées. Il avait même trouvé un bout de tissus orange arraché coincé au bout d'une branche cassée…et une pince à cheveux tordue au milieu des broussailles ! Erreurs de débutants. Sakura et Naruto auraient presque pu remonter eux-mêmes leur propre piste. Il avait largement de quoi leur flanquer la honte de leur vie devant Sasuke.

_Faudrait vraiment qu'ils prennent les choses un peu plus au sérieux…_

La piste de Naruto conduisait à une clairière, où il s'était visiblement assis pour grignoter sous un arbre, vu la marque de son postérieur visible parmi les feuilles humides écrasées, et les miettes qui l'entouraient. Il recherchait donc un nabot orange à la manche déchirée et aux fesses vertes et mouillées. Kakashi eu une pensée émue pour la blanchisseuse du coin qui devait entretenir les vêtements de l'orphelin.

Celle de Sakura conduisait… au côté droit de la même clairière. La deuxième pince à cheveux y avait été jetée, sans doute lorsque la midinette s'était recoiffée. Les coiffures dissymétriques ne doivent plus être à la mode !

…Bizarrement, Kakashi ne paru pas surpris lorsque les traces de Sasuke le conduisirent pour la troisième fois en peu de temps jusqu'à la fameuse clairière. Ce qui le surprenait le plus, était qu'à partir de cet endroit, les traces de ses trois disciples s'arrêtaient net. Même en repartant à dos d'oiseau, les marques les auraient trahis.

Alerté, le ninja copieur ne pu que déclarer forfait. Il devait faire appel à un spécialiste. Déboutonnant à la hâte une des poches situées sur sa poitrine d'un geste machinal, ses mains s'activèrent pour former les sceaux qui allaient rompre sa solitude. Dès qu'elles eurent stoppé leur mouvement, une immense fumée apparu devant lui… et se dissipa lentement pour laisser la place à une petite masse remuante aux pieds de Kakashi. Et la petite masse était de mauvais poil !

« Nom d'un chien, on se gèle ici. Tu aurais pu prévenir. J'aurais apporté un parapluie et des bottes. Je vais laisser des marques partout en rentrant à la maison. C'est là qu'on reconnaît ceux qui ont la chance de vivre seul…personne n'est là pour t'engueuler lorsque tu as les pattes mouillées… En parlant de seul, tu n'étais pas censé avoir tes élèves aujourd'hui ? Ne me dis pas que tu les as encore laissés en plan. Surveille ta réputation Kakashi. Celle de ma meute en dépend. On n'aide pas n'importe qui… » Il stoppa net.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Kakashi n'avait pas l'air de vouloir plaisanter. Pakkun s'en aperçut dès que la fumée eu complètement disparu. Les sourcils du jounin étaient froncés, et son expression était mortellement sérieuse.

_Pas le moment de plaisanter, pensa-t-il. Pourquoi c'est toujours quand ça tourne mal qu'on m'appelle ? _

… Et maintenant, Kakashi était de nouveau seul. Pakkun avait retrouvé au cours de ses recherches trois kunaïs disséminés parmi des broussailles autour de la clairière. Des kunaïs qui sentaient le sang de ses trois élèves. Puis il avait disparu pendant qu'il tentait de suivre une piste infime qui empestait _Beauté fatale_, le nouveau parfum de Sakura.

Le ninja avait tenté de suivre la piste seul en fonçant droit devant, mais il avait eu la désagréable impression de tourner en rond. Il aurait du avoir traversé la forêt depuis longtemps, mais les arbres, la boue et les broussailles s'étendaient encore à perte de vue. C'était comme si la forêt était devenue infinie et cherchait à l'empêcher de sortir.

_Faut que j'arrête de bouquiner n'importe quoi, mon imagination me joue des tours._

A bout de souffle, il stoppa sa course pour réfléchir. Il n'avait pas encore récupéré la totalité de ses forces, et, si elles étaient suffisantes pour retrouver un chat perdu ou capturer un plaisantin, livrer une bataille contre un ennemi invisible était une autre histoire.

Même inactif et bien à l'abri derrière son bandeau frontal qui barrait le haut de son visage, son sharingan était encore douloureux, et il ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité en cas de combat. C'est pour cette raison que Tsunade ne lui avait confié aucune mission de rang A ou S après son examen de bilan de la veille. Ses rencontres avec les membres de la famille Uchiha étaient décidemment toujours marquantes. Mais Itachi n'avait absolument pas les mêmes qualités morales qu' Obito, même si la famille Uchiha l'avait certainement considéré avec une énorme fierté lors des premières années de sa vie.

Le ciel s'est assombri depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes et l'obscurité commence à envahir les sous-bois. A quelques mètres de là, Kakashi voit que les branches cessent pour laisser place à la clarté orangée des cieux. La fin de la forêt. Le jounin s'approche, plein d'espoir. Mais il ne s'agit que d'une nouvelle clairière. Après quelques enjambées, il aperçoit du coin de l'œil la pince à cheveux si familière, qui attend elle aussi sa propriétaire.

Retour à la case départ.

Soudain, de légers bruits de frottements rompent le chuchotis monotone de la pluie. Trop près du sol pour qu'il s'agisse simplement du frottement d'une branche.

Quelque chose approche. Peut-être un animal. Ou peut-être quelqu'un.

Le ninja reste simplement immobile, paraissant n'avoir rien remarqué, pour ne pas éveiller la méfiance de l'ennemi potentiel. Quelqu'un marche. Certainement pas un fantôme. Le bruit des feuilles qui régurgitent l'eau à chaque pas se rapproche petit à petit, parmi les arbres sur sa droite. Un bruissement lui parvient également depuis la gauche. Dos aux arbres, les muscles tendus prêts à entrer en action, et les yeux fixés sur la pleine lune feignant la contemplation, il entend monter lentement des bruits suspects provenant de quatre endroits au minimum, et se déplaçant en harmonie pour le cerner discrètement.

Les bruits cessent. Les secondes s'écoulent. Les présences ne disparaissent pas.

Les gouttes d'eau glissent sur la surface imperméable de sa veste, et sur ses cheveux déjà imbibés. Un mince filet d'eau glacée ruisselle sur la peau froide de son cou, s'infiltre sous son col, et descend le long de celle encore tiède de son dos, faisant tressaillir ses muscles contractés. Le frisson a suffit à le distraire un instant.

Comme un seul homme, six ombres surgissent en bondissant du mur d'arbres, surplombant la silhouette élégante du guerrier masqué de Konoha se dessinant à contre jour du clair de lune.

L'instant d'après, un festival d'armes diverses entra en action, lacérant l'air à l'endroit où il se trouvait précédemment. Les six intrus se questionnèrent du regard, avant de sentir une ombre redescendre à toute vitesse, et levèrent les yeux juste à temps pour voir une main gantée armée d'un kunaï fendre l'air et trancher net la gorge de l'un d'entre eux. Celui-ci s'effondra à genoux, sa main étreignant désespérément sa gorge à l'endroit où sa vie s'enfuyait en un long filet rougeâtre, puis s'écroula face contre terre, le visage noyé dans une flaque de boue. Les autres s'écartèrent précipitamment du point de chute de leur proie, mais deux d'entre eux ne furent pas assez rapides. Un coup de pied retourné porté à pleine puissance fit craquer les vertèbres du premier, tandis que le kunaï qui venait de servir de poignard au ninja copieur se planta dans la poitrine du second, passant avec une précision chirurgicale entre deux de ses côtes. Le ninja avait visé le cœur.

Les trois autres assaillants ne cessèrent de reculer que lorsqu'ils eurent mis plusieurs mètres de distance avec leur ennemi et les trois corps sur le sol autour de lui. L'attaque ne s'était effectivement pas tout à fait déroulée comme ils l'avaient prévu, mais ils avaient encore un avantage : ils étaient trois, lui était seul.

Enfin, vu la vitesse avec laquelle il venait de dégommer leurs trois complices, ils avaient plutôt du souci à se faire.

Sans leur prêter plus d'attention, Kakashi se baissa vers le cadavre le plus proche de lui pour examiner l'arme que sa main enserrait encore. Un kunaï de fabrication quelconque. Rien à voir avec ceux trouvés tout à l'heure.

_Ce ne sont que des sous-fifres…_

Les dits sous-fifres ne parurent pas apprécier le mépris apparent à travers l'attitude nonchalante de leur victime. D'un même mouvement, ils franchirent la distance qui les séparait du ninja accroupi, et le prirent à revers. Le corps de Kakashi se disloqua soudainement et se métamorphosa en grandes gerbes d'eau, et l'un d'entre eux s'écroula, raide mort.

_Un clone aqueux ! Ne sommes nous pas censés être à Konoha, le village des feuilles ?_

Kakashi avait une vitesse d'avance sur eux. Fauchant l'avant dernier mercenaire par l'arrière du genou droit, il l'enterra profondément sous terre, ignorant ses vociférations puis ses gargouillis désespérés, et remonta seul à la surface, tout en esquivant à la dernière demi seconde une volée de kunaï qui le prenait à contre-pied. Malgré sa dextérité, l'un des kunaï vint se ficher dans l'épaule droite de son uniforme, ajoutant une tâche de sang rouge vif au tissu déjà imbibé de boue et de pluie.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ôter l'arme, le dernier survivant attaqua. Il devait avoir eu le temps d'analyser les mouvements du jounin pendant qu'il affrontait ses deux équipiers, car il esquiva aisément les premières ripostes du ninja masqué. Il devait être le chef de la bande, sa vitesse et sa force étaient nettement supérieures à celle des cinq autres. Il ne serait pas aussi facile à battre.

Parant du bras droit un coup violent, le jounin le renvoya violemment à plusieurs mètres en arrière, songeant paresseusement qu'avec son Sharingan, il aurait pu s'en débarrasser en un clin d'œil. Voyons s'il pourrait assouvir sa curiosité.

« Où sont ils ? »

« Qui donc ? » répondit le survivant, en esquissant un sourire moqueur…

_D'accord ! Il est vraiment pas futé celui là. On dirait qu'il ne s'est pas encore rendu compte que les rôles se sont inversés…et que c'est lui qui est devenu ma proie._

_Il est temps de le lui faire sentir._

Immobile, Kakashi laissa le type costaud se précipiter vers lui, toutes armes dehors, et ne réagit que lorsque le poignard était assez près de sa joue pour le raser de près, et la tête assez près pour qu'il puisse compter les caries des molaires de son agresseur qui avait ouvert la bouche en grand pour pousser un hurlement bestial qui devait être censé l'effrayer et le clouer au sol.

A la dernière seconde cependant, quand l'autre aurait pourtant pu jurer que la partie était gagnée, il libéra brusquement le chakra qu'il venait de malaxer et de mettre en réserve, et le concentra dans ses membres inférieurs, ce qui lui permis littéralement de s'envoler dans les airs, sans même être éraflé par la lame argentée. Laissant son agresseur emporté par son élan lui passer dessous, il sorti lui-même un kunaï d'une de ses poches et retomba dans son dos, calant la lame contre sa gorge, et stoppant son élan d'une main plaquée contre sa poitrine, pour éviter qu'il ne s'égorge lui-même.

« Les trois gamins qui étaient en promenade dans les environs… »

« Pas vu… »

« Permets moi d'être sceptique : ils ne sont pas vraiment du genre à passer inaperçu. Et à moins que cette forêt soit remplie de types qui sautent sur les promeneurs pour leur faire la peau, celui qui les a enlevés devait faire partie de votre bande. Mais peut-être que tu n'es pas assez haut gradé pour être au courant de toutes les infos. »

_La fierté… c'était toujours ce qui les perdait ce genre de types. Ils ne se rendaient même pas compte à quel point ils se montraient stupides en voulant paraître intelligents._

« De toutes façons, ne te fais pas d'illusions, ils sont tellement bien cachés que tu ne parviendra jamais à les retrouver. Et ils ne sont pas en assez bon état pour s'enfuir…»

Son adversaire se tu aussitôt après avoir prononcés ces mots, et se mit à se débattre dangereusement, la lame encore plaquée contre sa gorge lui entaillant la chair, visiblement prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour ne pas compromettre davantage sa mission. Il devait servir une cause plus importante que ses propres intérêts, et s'était vraisemblablement aperçu qu'il en avait trop dit. Désireux de se donner un peu plus de temps pour décider de son sort, Kakashi relâcha son étreinte et laissa filer l'anguille à quelques pas, avant de reprendre l'assaut. Mais l'autre type ne se montrait plus coopératif.

Ayant finalement senti que le vent avait tourné, il essaya de profiter de la pénombre des arbres environnants pour s'éclipser. Le ninja copieur s'apprêtait à porter la dernière charge, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment, et le laissa s'enfuir. De toutes façon, il n'aurait jamais accepté de répondre aux questions suivantes. Et puis, il avait une meilleure astuce pour savoir où étaient passées ses trois brebis égarées.

_Ils sont donc bien captifs tous les trois ces abrutis ! Il y a donc au moins une chose qu'ils ont réussit à faire tous ensemble. Mais je ne sais pas si je dois en rire où en pleurer. Enfin, apparemment, ils sont tous encore en vie._

_Et moi qui ne rêvais que de finir ma soirée au creux de mon beau lit douillet en relisant quelques pages pour m'endormir…_

Malgré ses jérémiades, Kakashi devait s'avouer à lui-même qu'il était plutôt soulagé.

Officiellement, perdre ses élèves l'embêterait à cause du rapport qu'il devrait alors faire à une Hokage certainement hystérique, et réputée pour ne pas mâcher ses coups.

Officieusement, c'était une autre histoire…

Peut-être que sa solitude était un peu moins consistante depuis qu'il devait prendre en charge ces trois ados pré pubères… Il avait d'autres centres d'intérêts que lui-même ou son passé. Même si les coups de gueule de ses chérubins lui faisaient douloureusement penser à l'époque douce-amère de sa propre formation, c'était agréable de retrouver un contact suivi avec des gens. Depuis la dissolution de son ancienne équipe, c'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une famille. Même si les relations familiales n'étaient pas trop sa tasse de thé, il n'avait pas envie que sa nouvelle routine disparaisse. Pourtant, il savait le mal que cela peut faire, de se laisser rouiller en temps de guerre... Il devait commencer à vieillir.

« Voyons, Kakashi, lui aurait reproché le Troisième, si tu te trouves déjà vieux, que dirais-tu à mon propos…Non non, inutile de répondre. Mais saches que la vieillesse n'est qu'une lassitude. Que dirais-tu si je te disais que je suis encore dans la force de l'âge ?»

S'ébrouant brusquement pour chasser du même coup les gouttes d'eau et les souvenirs qui le refroidissaient et l'engourdissaient, Kakashi raffermit son corps et son esprit.

_J'ai encore de nombreuses choses à accomplir._

Il n'avait encore jamais manqué au devoir, et une mission l'attendait. Son adversaire devait à présent être certain d'être hors de sa portée. Il sourit intérieurement.

Mémorisant l'odeur du sang imprégné sur son kunaï, il ôta celui qui était planté dans sa propre blessure et estima la perte de mobilité.

_Ca aurait pu être pire. _

Il quitta la clairière et s'engagea sur la piste encore fraîche de sa meilleure chance de retrouver ses élèves avant leur rendez-vous galant matinal.

L'anbu qui sommeillait en lui redemandait sa part d'action.

Voilà, c'est fini pour l'instant. Mais il y a encore beaucoup d'aventures prévues pour la suite. Ils vont en baver !

Une petite review s'il vous plaît.


	6. Sacrifice

**Suite à des problèmes permanents d'affichage, cette histoire se trouve maintenant sous le titre: **

**A coeur perdu: la vie d'un ninja****(vous la retrouverez en cliquant sur mon nom ou bien en recherchant à ce nom dans la rubrique search) :)**

Cette version là disparaîtra d'ici quelques semaines. 

Tashiya: J'espère que ce chapitre t'enthousiasmera autant que le précédent. Je partage tout à fait ton côté groupie de Kakashi.

Valir: Les compliments sur ta parodie du Seigneur des anneaux étaient mérités. Tu vas bientôt t'apercevoir de ce qui est arrivé à au moins deux des trois compères.

Darkshadow999: Un nouveau reviewer! Chic alors. Désolé, mais il faudra attendre encore un peu avant de savoir qui sont ces types. Mais je peux déjà te dire que tu ne vas pas les aimer.

Arakasi: Encore un nouveau reviewer! Hip hip hip...! On saura ce que deviens Gaï dans le chapitre suivant, ou celui d'après. Bientôt dans tous les cas.

Un grand merci à mon beau-frère, grâce à qui je peux de nouveau me connecter sur le net.

**Note à l'auteur : comme Kakashi ne sert pas beaucoup dans le manga japonais ces temps-ci, serait-il possible qu'il me le prête tant qu'il n'en aura pas besoin ?**

**Rappel de la fin du chapitre précédent :**

S'ébrouant brusquement pour chasser du même coup les gouttes d'eau et les souvenirs qui le refroidissaient et l'engourdissaient, Kakashi raffermit son corps et son esprit.

_J'ai encore de nombreuses choses à accomplir._

Il n'avait encore jamais manqué au devoir, et une mission l'attendait. Son adversaire devait à présent être certain d'être hors de sa portée. Il sourit intérieurement.

Mémorisant l'odeur du sang imprégné sur son kunaï, il ôta celui qui était planté dans sa propre blessure et estima la perte de mobilité.

_Ca aurait pu être pire. _

Il quitta la clairière et s'engagea sur la piste encore fraîche de sa meilleure chance de retrouver ses élèves avant leur rendez-vous galant matinal.

L'anbu qui sommeillait en lui redemandait sa part d'action.

**Chapitre 6 : Sacrifice**

Écartant avec précaution les fines branches d'un long arbuste maigrelet qui ployait encore sous l'effet du vent du nord, le ninja améliora quelque peu sa position de guet.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce pendant le quart d'heure qui venait de s'écouler, goutte après goutte. Les trombes d'eau avaient cessé depuis quelques minutes, cédant la place à de fines et persistantes gouttelettes qui tombaient dans un léger chuchotis sur le tapis d'herbes, de feuilles et de branchages cassés, que le vent avait malmenés, brisés et emportés, avant qu'ils ne s'ancrent à la base du pied des arbres, protégés des rafales..

Ce fin chuchotement avait grandement facilité la tâche de Kakashi. Dorénavant, il pouvait aisément percevoir ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur de la caverne.

Elle se découpait en demi-lune dans la pierre sombre et humide, et ne mesurait guère plus que la taille d'un homme de haute stature.

Il était impossible à Kakashi d'en estimer la profondeur, mais il avait pu constater que la colline aplatie s'allongeait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres à l'est. Aucune autre sortie n'était visible sur le pourtour de la colline, mais avant d'y établir leur QG, la bande de mercenaires avait à coup sûr creusé une galerie souterraine qui reliait la grotte à un coin plus éloigné de la forêt, pour pouvoir s'échapper en toute discrétion si leur position était prise d'assaut par l'ennemi. Il valait mieux imaginer le pire des scénarios pour pouvoir parer à toute éventualité.

S'il avait eu plus de temps, l'ex-anbu aurait envoyé un des chiens chercher des renforts, et aurait cherché méticuleusement l'extrémité de la sortie de secours. Puis, à l'arrivée des renforts, ils auraient simulé une attaque et auraient simplement cueillis les intrus comme des fleurs des champs lorsqu'ils auraient émergé au milieu des arbres, se pensant à l'abri.

Malheureusement, le temps manquait à notre stratège, et il était certain qu'aucun de ses chiens n'aurait pu retrouver son chemin dans ce bois qui semblait vouloir garder captif toute âme qui y pénétrait.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, trois personnes au minimum étaient là.

Le mercenaire qu'il venait de pister avait rejoint son supérieur apparemment, et il lui faisait son rapport sur les évènements qui venaient de se passer. A en juger par les réprimandes qu'il entendait, celui-ci n'appréciait fortement pas que son équipe se soit faite décimer par leur cible. Surtout qu'il avait déjà préparé le travail en amont, en l'isolant des gamins qui étaient à ses côtés.

« Nous avions mis toutes les chances de notre côté », se justifiait leur homme de main, « et nous l'avons attaqué simultanément en suivant les ordres. Mais personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils enverraient un ninja de ce niveau pour de simples petits incidents. Je suis presque sûr qu'il s'agit du ninja copieur, même s'il n'a pas ôté le bandeau de son oeil.»

« Alors la gêne n'est peut-être pas si importante. » répondit leur supérieur à la voix rauque. « L'un des espions que nous avions envoyés pour préparer le terrain nous a rapporté qu'il avait été mis hors combat il y a peu. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il a été envoyé en promenade dans la forêt à balader des gamins... »

« De toutes les façons », reprit-il après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, « le problème ne va pas tarder à être résolu... Puisqu'il se trouve à quelques mètres de nous seulement, et est venu de lui même se jeter dans la gueule du loup. N'est-ce pas Tomiko? »

« Merde! »

Avant que Kakashi n'ait pu se redresser, une main venu de nulle part accola une lame tout contre le bas de sa gorge, un peu trop bas pour vouloir simplement lui offrir un petit rasage gratuit. Il venait de se laisser surprendre comme un débutant.

Il ignorait qui pouvait bien être derrière lui, mais devant, le type à la voix rauque venait de s'avancer dans la lumière du jour. A demi sorti de la grotte, il le fixait de toute sa haute stature avec un immense sourire. Bon sang, tout bon requin mangeur d'homme aurait tué sa mère pour avoir le même sourire que ce type.

« C'est un plaisir de te voir... Kakashi. Même s'il semble que les années aient amoindri tes réflexes. Tomiko, laisse le se relever doucement. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, Kakashi sentit une haine incontrôlable l'envahir à la vue de ce type au visage allongé et souriant. Pas le genre de sentiment qu'il aurait du éprouver dans ce type de situation.

Quelque chose de plus profond.

Il n'était pourtant pas particulièrement plus hideux que ses ennemis habituels. Et il pouvait définitivement être plus mauvais qu'eux. Mais sa seule vue suffit à faire monter en lui un malaise, un sentiment de nausée. Comme si son corps cherchait à lui rappeler quelque chose. Un souvenir que sa mémoire avait rangé quelque part, dans l'un des tiroirs de son cerveau, mais il lui était impossible de savoir où.

Il l'avait appelé par son prénom... Habituellement, les ennemis qui le connaissaient par sa réputation l'appelaient plutôt par son surnom de combat.

Pourtant, il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire et se passer en boucle le trombinoscope des ennemis de son acabit qu'il avait pu rencontrer ces dernières années, ce type là ne lui disait vraiment rien. Tout cela l'intriguait au plus haut point, mais il se garderait bien de le laisser paraître.

Kakashi fit mine de se relever calmement et docilement, pour contenter ses spectateurs attentifs.

Il se redressa très légèrement, libérant ainsi sa main droite qui enserrait un fin kunaï acéré, qu'il planta allégrement dans la cheville de sa baby-sitter, à travers le tissus de son pantalon. Dans le même mouvement, il se laissa tomber sur sa droite, et effectua une roulade, évitant à moitié le geste réflexe de sa victime. La lame rata la gorge, mais vint s'enfoncer profondément dans la chair de son épaule gauche, qui serait très certainement hors service pendant les prochaines heures. Heureusement qu'il était droitier.

La main libre de Tomiko se referma sur le bas de sa jambe, au moment même où il finissait ses gestes d'incantation, mais ce dernier du lâcher prise à la hâte pour éviter les flammes que Kakashi dirigeaient droit sur lui.

Tous deux se redressèrent, se trouvant enfin face à face.

Contrairement à ceux de son patron, les traits du visage de Tomiko étaient fins et laissaient deviner quelqu'un de jeune. Sa tunique mettait en valeur un corps bien entraîné. Les tressaillement nerveux de ses mains, tandis qu'il fixait sur Kakashi un regard froid et mauvais aux reflets d'un bleu glacial, montraient son impatience à continuer la bataille. Et sans doute de se venger du fait qu'il allait devoir boitiller jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Un jeune loup arriviste et ambitieux. Un classique.

« Pose ton arme... » reprit la voix rauque d'un ton calme et assuré « ...si tu tiens à ces gosses. »

Sans détourner son attention du blondinet qui lui faisait face, le jounin pivota légèrement la tête, pour que le grand type entre lui aussi dans son champ de vision.

Un cri de surprise lui échappa involontairement.

Au bout du bras du grand type, Sakura était suspendue au-dessus du sol.

Le regard de Kakashi remonta de ses pieds, dont l'un avait visiblement perdu sa sandale, jusqu'aux habits roses détrempés, maculés de boue et désordonnés. Puis il s'attarda sur le visage encadré de mèches rose clair éparses. La joue gauche et les bras de Sakura étaient tuméfiés, et du sang coulait encore d'une blessure non soignée située sur son genou droit.

On voyait à ses yeux à demi ouverts que la jeune ninja était encore consciente, mais elle semblait trop épuisée pour parler.

Les doigts de l'une des larges mains du chef des mercenaires étaient enroulés autour de son cou pâle. Les deux mains de Sakura étaient accrochées après eux, mais elle n'avait pas assez de force pour les enlever.

« Sakura! Tu vas bien? »

Si Kakashi avait pu, il se serait précipité vers elle pour l'aider à se dégager, mais Tomiko attendait la moindre faille de sa part pour prendre le dessus.

Son élève répondit simplement à sa question par un petit sourire. Celui-ci se voulait très certainement rassurant, mais, dans la situation présente, il amplifiait au contraire l'aspect pathétique de sa situation.

« Lâchez-la. » Grogna Kakashi d'un ton mauvais.

La situation commençait déjà à lui rappeler de très mauvais souvenirs. Comme il l'avait déjà de nombreuses fois répété et sermonné à ses élèves, l'une des pires situations qui soient, était d'avoir à choisir entre la vie d'un des membres de son équipe et la réussite de sa mission.

Quelle que soit l'option que l'on choisisse...

« Lâche d'abord ton arme. Et rends-toi. »

Mis à part Kakashi et ses élèves, personne ne savait qu'un tel groupe de ninjas s'étaient infiltré au coeur même de Konoha, ce qui rendait sa reddition extrêmement menaçante pour l'avenir du village. Il n'avait pas encore réussit à démasquer leur projet. Mais vu l'état de Sakura, ce n'était certainement pas de monter une chorale de jeunes enfants au coeur de la forêt, ni d'ouvrir une boutique de mode.

La sécurité intérieure de Konoha était menacée... Et Tsunade ne les ferait pas rechercher avant le lendemain soir.

La main de Kakashi qui tenait le kunaï trembla légèrement, comme pour marquer son conflit intérieur.

L'homme à la voix rauque ne parût pas apprécier son hésitation. Il reprit:

« Sinon, tes deux autres disciples subiront le même sort que celle-ci... »

D'un mouvement brusque, il releva subitement le menton de Sakura en arrière.

Un craquement lugubre se fit entendre.

Puis il lança la jeune fille en direction des deux combattants.

« Alors, que décides-tu? »

Sans prévenir, Kakashi s'élança subitement contre son ange gardien. Malgré la surprise, Tomiko esquiva l'attaque sans difficulté, et répondit coup pour coup à l'offensive de son aîné. Il s'apprêtait à l'immobiliser quand il le vit disparaître entre ses doigts dans une fumée blanchâtre. Alors que le premier clone aux cheveux argentés s'évaporait dans la nuit, un deuxième projeta Tomiko vers l'arbre le plus proche et le tint en respect. Tomiko leva ses yeux acier vers son commandant, pour prendre ses ordres.

Profitant du répit qu'il venait de s'octroyer, le Kakashi original s'était laissé tomber à genoux au côté de la jeune ninja, qui reposait allongée sur le sol lessivé. Il n'osait pas la remuer, de peur d'aggraver ses blessures, c'est pourquoi il se contenta de glisser sa main avec précaution sous la nuque de Sakura. Les sillons blanchâtres tracés par les larmes qui nettoyaient les joues de la jeune fille prouvaient qu'elle avait déjà compris bien avant ce que son professeur venait de découvrir par ce sommaire examen médical.

« - Pardonnez-moi, Kakashi-senseï... Mais je viens encore de déroger ... à deux règles ninjas, en quelques heures... » Elle ferma et rouvrit ses paupières à plusieurs reprises, avant de parvenir à continuer son douloureux chuchotis... « un ninja... ne doit pas nuire à sa mission... en se faisant capturer... »

« ... »

« - Et aussi »... « un ninja... ne doit pas...pleurer. »

« - Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ce dernier détail du règlement. Je préfère que l'on ait compris l'esprit ninja aussi bien que tu l'as fait. »

« - C'est Naruto qui va être vert... mon nom... va être marqué ... sur cette fameuse stèle... avant le sien. N'est-ce pas...? »

« ... »

_Elle aussi._

« - Fais chier! ...Je n'aurais... même pas pu ... une seule fois ... l'embrasser ... »

« ...Sasuk... »

Kakashi baissa avec douceur les paupières de Sakura qui s'étaient figées dans une expression d'étonnement, tandis que son deuxième clone s'évaporait à son tour.

« - Il ne saura jamais ce qu'il a manqué Sakura-chan... »

« - Et entre nous, on s'en moque éperdument. »

La voix rauque sortit Kakashi de la léthargie provoquée par la douleur. La loi ninja était stupide. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de cette règlequ'il ne pleurerait pas.

_En était-il seulement encore capable?_

Il leva les yeux vers le meutrier de son élève, qui s'était sensiblement rapproché. Rien n'avait justifié le geste de celui-ci. Il avait sacrifié cette gamine par pure cruauté gratuite. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il la vengerait.

« - Oublie immédiatement cette idée. Sinon le jeune Uchiwa risque d'en baver à son tour... »

Dans la froideur de la nuit, les pieds et poings liés, Sasuke était encadré par deux mercenaires. Ceux-ci n'étaient de toute évidence pas à ses côtés pour l'empêcher de fuir, mais plutôt pour l'aider à se tenir debout. Ses deux pupilles étaient fixées sur la forme féminine sombre qui était étendue à quelques mètres devant lui.

« -Eh bien qu'attends-tu Kakashi? Fais comme ton père... choisis. »

**Fin du chapitre. Fans de Sakura, ne cessez pas de lire ma fic. **

**J'attends vos commentaires ou vos questions. Les personnes qui ne sont pas inscrites à fanfiction peuvent désormais laisser une review elles aussi. Je viens de remarquer que cette fonctionnalité était désactivée, et j'ai donc modifié cela. **

**Suite à de nombreux problèmes d'affichage de cette histoire, indépendants de ma volonté, et que les administrateurs n'ont toujours pas réussi à corriger, j'ai réenregistré cette histoire sous un titre un peu différent, et celle-ci sera supprimé d'ici quelques semaines, le temps que les lecteurs notent le changement. Elle se trouve maintenant sous le titre: **

**A coeur perdu: la vie d'un ninja**

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, avec moins d'attente, c'est promis. Mais j'ai eu un petit pépin avec mon ordi. 


	7. Choix

**Suite à de nombreux problèmes d'affichage de cette histoire, indépendants de ma volonté, et que les administrateurs n'ont toujours pas réussi à corriger, j'ai réenregistré cette histoire sous un titre un peu différent, et celle-ci sera supprimé d'ici quelques semaines, le temps que les lecteurs notent le changement. Elle se trouve maintenant sous le titre: **

**A coeur perdu: la vie d'un ninja (vous la retrouverez en cliquant sur mon nom ou bien en recherchant à ce nom dans la rubrique search) :)**

**Tashiya:** En effet, c'est une situation horrible pour Kakashi ( encore plus pour Sakura, mais je sais bien que tu ne l'aimes pas trop). La comparaison avec l'histoire qu'a vécu son père s'imposait d'elle même.

**Twin Sun Leader:** J'aime bien donner des émotions fortes à mes lecteurs. J'espère que je n'en ai pas trop choqués avec la mort de Sakura. En effet, le reste de l'équipe va plutôt être chamboulée par cette nouvelle. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement pensé qu'une telle chose pouvait arriver.

**Zelda-sama:** Dans l'en-tête de ma fic, il est écrit qu'elle contient des spoils. Les spoils sont des révélations sur la suite de l'histoire du manga qui est déjà parue au Japon. As tu pu accéder au lien que je t'ai envoyé?

**Arakasi:** Mais ce bon vieux sentiment de culpabilité n'est jamais très loin de notre cher Kakashi. Je compte en effet assombrir de plus en plus l'ambiance, ravie que cela te plaise.

**Envy:** ce genre de review est une super motivation pour se mettre au travail pour le chapitre suivant. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps, mais il faut aussi laisser le temps à l'inspiration pour ne pas écrire une suite bidon.

**Sanji-kun:** c'est vrai que Kakashi n'a pas fini d'être stressé, le pauvre. On voit que Sakura et Sasuke ne sont pas tes personnages préférés.

**Sayura chan:** Merci pour tes compliments. Tu as la réponse à tes questions dans la suite de cette page. Bonne lecture.

**Yamukass :** Je vois que ton Kakashi ne t'as pas dit qu'il n'était qu'un clône du véritable Kakashi. Voici la suite...

Comme je m'y attendais, la mort de Sakura a suscité pas mal de réactions. Certains ont été peinés, d'autres s'en réjouissent (c'est le cas de la plupart, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de fans de Sakura parmi mes lecteurs, ou bien ce chapitre leur a ôté l'envie de laisser une review.)

Suite à plusieurs demandes, je vous informe qu'aucune romance, à par celles qui sont déjà présentes dans le manga, ne sera ajoutée. J'aime bien les fictions bien écrites où Sakura et Kakashi se retrouvent ensemble quelques années plus tard, mais la situation ne se produira pas dans ma fic, car elle est encore trop jeune et immature. Mais je pense que malgré l'apparent détachement qu'il se donne, il est très attaché à ses élèves.

Inutile de préciser qu'il n'y a **pas de yaoï,** puisqu'il n'y en a pas dans le manga original.

Je me demande bien d'ailleurs qu'elle est cette tendance qui consiste à dire que dès que deux personnes s'entendent bien, ou se disputent souvent, on peut les mettre ensemble. Les relations humaines sont beaucoup plus complexes que cela. C'est tout simplement nier l'étendue de la palette des sentiments qui peuvent lier deux personnes.

L'amitié a de nombreux visages: le respect, le sentiment fraternel ou protecteur, l'admiration, la rivalité, la compréhension de l'autre personne, le sentiment protecteur et paternaliste, l'affection maître-élève, l'instinct maternel ...et j'en oublie sûrement.

Lorsqu'une personne ressent un de ces sentiments pour l'autre, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle a envie de lui sauter dessus! Je ne suis pas de ceux qui font du yaoï pour faire du yaoï: « Tiens, qu'est-ce que ça ferait si on collait ces deux là ensemble? » . Çà en devient même malsain dans les cas où, dans le manga originel, il y a une affection paternaliste, ou une relation entre adulte et très jeune enfant. Enfin, chacun est libre d'écrire ou de lire ce qu'il veut, mais il faut encore que l'histoire reste crédible, et que l'on comprenne le changement d'attitude des personnages.

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Il leva les yeux vers le meurtrier de son élève, qui s'était sensiblement rapproché. Rien n'avait justifié le geste de celui-ci. Il avait sacrifié cette gamine par pure cruauté gratuite. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il la vengerait.

« - Oublie immédiatement cette idée. Sinon le jeune Uchiwa risque d'en baver à son tour... »

Dans la froideur de la nuit, les pieds et poings liés, Sasuke était encadré par deux mercenaires. Ceux-ci n'étaient de toute évidence pas à ses côtés pour l'empêcher de fuir, mais plutôt pour l'aider à se tenir debout. Ses deux pupilles étaient fixées sur la forme féminine sombre qui était étendue à quelques mètres devant lui.

« -Eh bien qu'attends-tu Kakashi? Fais comme ton père... choisis. »

**Fin du chapitre.**

Le jounin leva la tête vers le jeune Uchiwa: « Désolé Sasuke, mais il y a des fois où l'on doit se sacrifier pour la bonne cause, ça t'apprendra à hurler sur tout le monde à tout bout de champ. Je te promet de venir fleurir ta tombe tous les matins, une fois que je me serais débarrassé de ces types. »

Du calme les lecteurs. Je ne vais quand même pas tous les tuer. Quoique… Mais non, je plaisante, je plaisante. Je ne suis quand même pas si sadique. Enfin, qui sait?

**Chapitre 7 : Choix**

Le ninja grinça des dents à la comparaison, notant intérieurement que le ninja inconnu semblait bien connaître l'histoire ancienne de Konoha. Aucun bandeau de Konoha n'était sur son front, mais tous les déserteurs ne sont sans doute pas assez stupides pour afficher leur ancien bandeau frontal barré qui leur permettait de se faire identifier au premier coup d'œil, alors qu'ils viennent pour passer inaperçu. Pourquoi pas non plus se mettre un manteau avec des petits nuages roses pour être plus voyant! Enfin un ennemi intelligent.

Il faut dire qu'après qu'Obito lui ait ouvert les yeux sur la mort de son père, il s'était demandé à de multiples reprises, pendant les années qui avaient suivies, ce que lui même aurait fait dans une telle situation. Voir ses coéquipiers se faire massacrer devant ses yeux, et avoir le choix démoniaque qui s'offre à vous de rompre les règles, et de sacrifier la mission pour qu'ils aient la vie sauve. Ou bien de les laisser mourir devant ses yeux, tout en sachant qu'il avait la loi pour lui.

Très honnêtement, la question se posait plutôt en ces termes: que craignait-il le moins d'avoir sur la conscience? La mort de ses amis proches, ou bien offrir à l' ennemi une opportunité de mettre en danger sa patrie et ses habitants ?

Du vivant d'Obito, il avait choisi de bazarder la mission et d'aller sauver leur coéquipière. Il avait choisi un peu tard, mais il avait choisi. Cette question ne s'était jamais reposée au long de toutes ces années passées à combattre. Maintenant il comprenait, avec le recul, que c'était sans doute parce qu'il ne s'était jamais assez attaché depuis cette époque à une quelconque personne pour refuser de la voir mourir devant lui.

A cause des risques de sa profession, il est inutile de la choisir si l'on n'est pas prêt à accepter de voir ses coéquipiers mourir. Il en va autrement s'il s'agit de personnes proches.

Il n'avait pas protégé pendant tous ces longs mois, des élèves qu'il avait si durement sélectionnés, pour les voir mourir les uns après les autres sous la main du premier campeur en plein air venu. Il devait se décider vite, car son ennemi n'acceptait apparemment pas les hésitations.

Et son choix était déjà fait. Il ne laisserait pas un autre de ses disciples se faire sacrifier de cette façon ignoble, même pour protéger Konoha.

Dans la situation actuelle, il était la seule personne à pouvoir sauver la vie de ses deux élèves. Konoha, quand à elle, avait plusieurs autres gardes fous sur lesquels elle pouvait compter. Avec un peu de chance (et Dieu savait qu'il en avait économisé beaucoup tout au long de sa vie), quelqu'un d'autre que lui se mettrait sur la route de ce type. Et dans le pire des cas ... il avait toujours été prêt à vivre avec le poids des conséquences de ses actes sur la conscience.

_Un de plus, un de moins... Et puis, indirectement, Tsunade m'a également explicitement ordonné de les ramener vivants…_

Ces pensées défilèrent dans sa tête en quelques secondes, durant le temps où il fixait le seul autre ninja, lui mis à part, à la fois porteur du Sharingan, et utilisateur du Chidori. Le visage du jeune garçon n'avait jamais été aussi pâle, mis à part la fois où il avait été laissé pour mort à la suite du combat contre Haku. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux du corps sans vie de celle qui était devenue au fur et à mesure, bien plus qu'une coéquipière...

Kakashi tenait à présent son kunaï par la pointe, et il l'inclina en direction du sol, tenant à indiquer bien explicitement sa décision finale.

« - SUFFIT! Je vous interdit de capituler et de poser cette arme maître Kakashi. Je suis prêt à me battre…. »

Le jeune Uchiwa avait à présent relevé la tête, et il fixait son maître avec toute l'intensité dont étaient capables ses yeux rouges jumeaux, emplis d'une froide détermination. L'état de faiblesse général de son corps ne paraissait pas le préoccuper outre mesure. Certains auraient sans doute attribué ceci à une certaine fougue, et s'en seraient réjouis. Mais pas Kakashi.

« - Idiot. Ressaisis-toi Sasuke », le coupa-t-il sèchement. « Cesse d'activer ton Sharingan sans raison. Tes réserves de chakkra sont déjà bien assez vides. Comment comptes-tu lutter pour ta survie, dans cet état? »

_Les mots étaient volontairement durs. Autant éviter qu'il fasse une bêtise, poussé par sa fierté et son orgueil._

_Ce courage est une bonne chose pour le futur, mais malheureusement, il ne te suffira pas aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser tous mourir les uns après les autres... et de ne ramener que vos corps à notre supérieure hystérique._

« - Je ne me laisserais pas assassiner aussi facilement. J'ai un but à atteindre avant de mourir. Vous n'avez donc pas envie de venger la mort de Sakura. »

_Comme si la mort de la jeune shinobi l'indifférait. Il devait faire appel à toute sa pratique de ninja aguerri pour parvenir à analyser lucidement la situation, alors que le corps de Sakura était encore tiède à ses pieds._

« - On ne peut pas les laisser s'en sortir comme ça. » commença à plaider son élève avant de s'interrompre.

Sans ajouter un seul mot, prenant l'une de ses nounous au dépourvu, Sasuke la fit trébucher d'un violent coup d'épaule au niveau de son avant bras, et passa ses mains attachées sur le devant de son cou. Dans un effort désespéré, il serra fortement la cordelette métallisée qui enserrait ses mains contre la trachée de son garde du corps, le plaçant entre lui et le deuxième mercenaire.

« - Maître Kakashi, occupez-vous des autres le temps que je me débarrasse de celui-… »

Un flot de sang jaillissant de ses lèvres l'interrompit avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Il fixa sans comprendre l'espace à quelques mètres devant lui, là où le meurtrier de Sakura se tenait il y a seulement quelques dixièmes de secondes, puis la lame qui dépassait de plusieurs centimètres de son flanc droit.

« - Félicitations Kakashi, ironisa la voix rauque et répugnante dans le dos du jeune homme. Tu as réussi à lui épargner un coup mortel. Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. A présent, pose réellement ton arme, ou je découpe ce gamin de la pointe des pieds à ce joli crâne vide qui lui sert de tête.»

Les trois ninjas étaient à présent tout proche les uns des autres. Le tranchant du kunaï du ninja copieur qui venait de dévier la lame de quelques centimètres était encore accolé contre la tête de mort qui décorait la poignée du poignard riche et sculpté qu'agrippait fermement la main du chef des mercenaires. Le jounin releva la tête de quelques centimètres, pour ancrer profondément son regard dans le sien. Il n'arrivait pas à ôter cette impression d'avoir déjà vu la lueur hybride de folie meurtrière et de force qui s'en dégageait.

Ce fut Sasuke qui rompit le contact le premier. S'avançant de quelques pas, il s'effondra à genoux à quelques centimètres, après s'être retourné pour ne pas exposer son dos une nouvelle fois à l'ennemi.

« - Même si je dois mourir pour accomplir cette vengeance, j'aurais votre peau… »

« - Et que vas-tu donc me faire, sale gosse? Me cracher sur les pieds? T'évanouir sur moi? »

Il soutenait sans ciller le regard bouillonnant de haine. Il semblait même éprouver un grand plaisir à cette vue.

« - Ouvre les yeux gamin. Ce n'est pas avec ton niveau actuel que tu pourras prétendre protéger qui que ce soit ou effectuer une quelconque vengeance. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas étonnant que tu sois si vulnérable, si tu accordes la priorité à ce sentimentalisme mielleux lors d'un combat. »

Il se tourna vers le ninja copieur, qui s'éloigna précipitamment afin de mettre plusieurs mètres entre lui et le poignard ensanglanté.

« - Décidément Kakashi, tu as un aussi mauvais jugement pour choisir tes élèves que celui de ce cher regretté quatrième Hokage. Ton maître ne t'as donc pas encore appris, Uchiwa, que les grands hommes de ce village de fous préfèrent aduler les faiblesses du coeur, à la place de cultiver la force de l'esprit et l'invulnérabilité en combat. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont du déployer une telle ingéniosité, et sacrifier une foule de grands guerriers pour que ce fichu village tienne encore debout. Ils ont tenté de m'amadouer moi aussi. Cependant, vois-tu, les ninjas de ma trempe ne se laissent pas appâter par de telles sornettes. Je savais très bien quel genre 'd'arguments' convaincraient ton maître de se rendre. J'étais bien persuadé qu'il n'avait pas tant changé que cela. »

_Légèrement présomptueux, ce type …_

Sasuke baissa les yeux, ravalant apparemment avec peine la colère qu'avait suscité le mépris dont l'autre venait de faire preuve, autant envers lui que vers son maître. L'hémorragie n'était pas très forte, et il avait presque réussi à la stopper, mais le manque de sang devait déjà commencer sérieusement à l'épuiser. Il avait plutôt l'air somnolent à vrai dire. Il paraissait avoir du mal à bouger, et fixait le sourire du visage qui l'observait d'un air narquois en souriant.

L'ennemi reprit, se retournant cette fois vers le ninja aux cheveux argentés:

« - C'est vraiment dommage. Dire qu'à une certaine époque, tu étais un gamin très intéressant Kakashi. Très intéressant et très prometteur... Je fais partie de ceux qui ont regretté ton changement de voie. Celui-ci n'est cependant pas étonnant, si l'on considère le sang qui coule dans tes veines. »

Kakashi frémit imperceptiblement à l'insulte. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu çà. Il savait maintenant précisément à quelle époque il avait du connaître cet homme ... à bien y réfléchir, le visage lui était vaguement familier. Surtout les expressions du visage... Cette attitude condescendante... Sa voix. Il lui semblait presque qu'il allait entendre la voix de son maître argumenter en réponse...

_Une belle ordure..._

« Mais on dirait que tu n'as pas encore achevé de formater celui-là à tous ces beaux principes. Un joli flot de rage bouillonne encore en lui. C'en est presque dommage de le tuer. Alors, quelle est ta réponse, Hatake? »

« - Promets moi simplement », insista Kakashi d'une voix sourde, « que si je me rends, il ne leur sera fait aucun mal, et que tu les laisseras repartir sans les blesser davantage… Et que leurs blessures les plus graves seront soignées.»

_Ils ne le laisseraient sûrement pas partir, lui, une fois qu'ils auraient accomplis leurs projets. Il était une source potentielle de renseignements bien trop importante pour qu'ils le laissent filer. Mais il pourrait essayer de s'enfuir, une fois que ses élèves seraient libres et hors de danger._

« - Ton attention à leur égard est touchante, » ironisa l'autre. « Tes sous-fifres ne m'intéressent pas. Il ne me sont d'aucune utilité pour mes projets actuels. Cependant, ils resteront enfermés eux aussi pour que je sois bien sûr que tu n'essaies pas de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Compte sur moi pour faire savoir à votre charmante Hokage, le zèle que tu as mis à accomplir ta mission. Je lui ferais moi-même ton rapport, inutile de t'inquiéter pour cela. »

Puis, ignorant à présent Kakashi et lui tournant dédaigneusement le dos, il fit signe à ses hommes de faire regagner ses quartiers à leur jeune otage, pendant que Tomiko saisissait le kunaï que son adversaire tendait devant lui.

Après une rapide inspection dans les règles de l'art, qui eu pour effet de retirer de l'uniforme de Kakashi tout objet pointu ou tranchant, le jeune homme de main le conduisit sans ménagement dans la caverne, où il lui lia les chevilles et les poignets avec grand soin, les fines cordelettes serrées lui entaillant la peau et la chair pour plus de précautions vis à vis d'une éventuelle tentative d'évasion. Contrairement à ce qui avait été fait pour Sasuke, il les lui attacha par précaution derrière le dos, sans oublier de lui donner un malencontreux coup dans les côtes au passage.

_Vraiment rancunier ce type. Sa blessure ne semble pourtant pas le gêner plus que ça. Il est peut être sadique par nature. Vu les méthodes de son supérieur, cela ne m'étonnerait pas. A quoi pouvais-je m' attendre, après tout, de l'équipier d'un type qui par plaisir,vient juste de... Il s'arrêta brusquement au beau milieu de ses pensées. Décidément, il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser et à accepter le fait que Sakura ... Il revoyait encore l'esprit léger de la jeune fille s'emporter pour tout et pour rien, malgré les airs de sérieux qu'elle tentait de se donner pour attirer Sasuke ..._

Puis il fut poussé dans un trou sombre, énorme oeil noir découpé dans le sol du fond de la grotte. Le contact avec la roche fut rude, Kakashi ne pouvant pas mettre ses mains en avant pour se protéger du choc. Il parvint à rouler de côté, pour amortir son élan, puis il s'immobilisa. Il entendit sans la voir une grille se refermer à quelques mètres au dessus de son dos.

Tomiko esquissa ensuite divers signes incantatoires, et une lueur dorée illumina les barreaux, semblant provenir de l'intérieur même des tiges métalliques.

Pendant quelques instants, l'obscurité régna. Puis Kakashi perçu quelques fines lueurs.

« -Saperlipopette », jura Gaï en marmonnant pour lui-même. « Dans quel pétrin ais-je été me fourrer? Mais il ne sera pas dit que je renoncerais à passer là où mon éternel rival s'est engagé le coeur vaillant, sans peur et sans reproche! »

Apercevoir Gaï gesticuler et vociférer en chuchotis sous la pluie était l'une des choses les plus incongrues et extraordinaires que puisse voir un sanglier de Konoha au long de sa courte vie ( essayez donc de survivre longtemps lorsque les chasseurs qui vous poursuivent sont tous issus d'une plus ou moins proche parenté avec un clan ninja). C'est donc avec un oeil amusé quoique légèrement inquiet, même si ce grand type vert n'était apparemment pas là pour se tailler une côtelette, que celui-ci observait le visiteur.

Le maître des tortues s'était toujours vanté à juste titre de son sens de l'orientation hors pair. A part son jeune et immensément talentueux disciple prodige Lee le magnifique, qui pouvait donc prétendre connaître aussi bien que lui les moindres détails de Konoha et du paysage environnant. Il ne comptait pas le nombres de fois où il avait franchi cette forêt sur les mains, à cloche pieds, ou bien en sautant uniquement sur la troisième branche des arbres et sans toucher le tronc. Enfin si, il connaissait bien sûr le nombre exact de fois, mais son extraordinaire mémoire n'était pas la question du jour.

Bien sûr, il y avait les flaques, la boue, les branchages cassés et les feuilles d'arbres arrachées qui recouvraient le sol partout où la lumière de la lune permettait de l'apercevoir. Mais bon dieu, ce tas d'arbres n'avait absolument rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait traversé 300 fois à reculons pas plus tard que le mois dernier!

Enfin, cette bizarrerie avait sans doute un rapport avec le fait que l'Hokage avait envoyé l'équipe de Kakashi en mission à cet endroit précis. Cela tombait réellement très bien qu'ils n'aillent pas en mission à pétaouchnock, ou à perpète les oies. Comme cela, n'est ce pas, il allait pouvoir tenir rapidement la promesse qu'il s'était fixée...

COMMENT ÇA, QUELLE PROMESSE ?

Non, voyons, mais quelle infamie! Ses multiples fans assidus ne peuvent pas avoir oublié cet événement clé de l'histoire... c'est sans doute pour le taquiner! Dans le troisième chapitre, lorsqu'il se promet à lui même de surveiller de plus près le cas Sasuke-Kakashi!

Ah, c'était bien pour plaisanter. Une blague très drôle amis lecteurs... On voit que vous êtes encore dans la force de votre jeunesse.

- « Mais pour les surveiller, il faut d'abord que je les trouve parmi ces frêles et vertes brindilles qui parsèment le chemin. Tremblez, devant le génie de la filature en action! » reprit-il. « Se pourrait-il que mon rival ait deviné que je projetais de le pister, et qu'il ait laissé derrière lui un sort de genjutsu pour me décourager? Non, mon éternel rival est redoutable, mais je me serais aperçu, grâce à ma surveillance rapprochée, s'il était capable d'utiliser des illusions de si haut niveau. Restons vigilant malgré tout. Mon incroyable flair me souffle que quelque chose d'étrange se trame dans cette forêt ! »

Le sanglier grassouillet reprit sa recherche de nourriture l'esprit en paix, après avoir vu le ninja vert crapahuter à travers les branches et s'éloigner rapidement.

Le groin farfouillant l'amas coagulé de feuilles, il ne vit pas l'objet métallique qui volait dans sa direction, le son du léger sifflement argentin se mêlant aux hurlements stridents du vent qui s'engouffrait entre les troncs.

Essayant de ne pas trop bouger les poignets, afin d'éviter que la cordelette métallisée ne lui entaille les veines principales, Kakashi manoeuvra sur le sol poussiéreux de façon à se redresser et à pouvoir s'appuyer contre la paroi rocheuse. A cause de ses deux épaules blessées, la façon dont ses bras étaient attachés derrière son dos lui faisait un mal de chien.

Les entailles n'étaient pas trop profondes, il avait déjà connu pire. Le plus gênant était qu'il ne pouvait effectuer le moindre sceau dans cette position. Malgré le statu quo négocié, son instinct se révoltait contre le fait d'être aussi vulnérable entre les serres de ses ennemis qu'un gastéropode sans coquille dans le panier d'un gastronome affamé. Rien ne pouvait lui assurer qu'ils allaient tenir leur part du marché. Ses deux élèves étaient retenus Dieu seul savait où dans cette fichue caverne, et leurs kidnappeurs avaient les mains libres.

Sur le moment, il avait pris sa décision en son âme et conscience. Et il ne la regrettait toujours pas. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus pris dans le feu de l'action, il allait avoir de longues heures pour imaginer et anticiper les dommages que des ninjas de ce niveau étaient capables de causer à son village et à ses habitants.

Mais sans imaginer le futur, le simple fait de considérer le présent suffisait amplement à lui coller une sacré migraine.

_Et merde! Une fois de plus, il n'avait sacrément pas assuré. _

Pendant tous ces longs mois où il avait du s'occuper de ces bambins gesticulants et geignants, aux prises avec des sentiments adolescents qui lui étaient étrangers, il avait toujours laissé Sakura légèrement à l'écart.

Il comprenait le langage que parlaient les yeux noirs de Sasuke, et les zones sombres qu'il transportait partout avec lui. Il connaissait les règles de la famille Uchiwa, et le poids écrasant qu'elle avait sur ses membres.

Il approuvait la détermination de Naruto, et la force qui était née de sa tristesse d'orphelin et de ses humiliations.

De plus, l'animalité et la force écrasante de Kyubi ne lui étaient pas étrangères.

Sakura était née et avait grandi sans drame. Kakashi n'avait jamais eu de point de comparaison auquel se raccrocher pour comprendre la jeune shinobi.

Au fur et à mesure de son avancée dans la découverte de la vie ninja et de ses impératifs, elle avait gagné en profondeur ce qu'elle avait perdu en légèreté. Elle avait commencé à mieux comprendre ses coéquipiers, c'est-à-dire à cesser de considérer Naruto comme le roi des imbéciles, de glousser et d'hurler un peu moins ses Sasuke-kun. A voir la vérité sous les apparences.

Surtout depuis que Sasuke s'était réveillé de la terrible illusion que lui avait infligée son frère, et qu'il avait passé les jours suivants à tenter d'anéantir définitivement leur camaraderie et à jouer les chiens méchants.

Maintenant, il aurait tout le temps de regretter de n'avoir pas tenté lui-même de voir la véritable Sakura qui se cachait sous ses apparences de midinette adolescente et insouciante.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il fallait toujours que les gens meurent avant qu'il ne se décide à leur accorder de l'importance. Ah si, c'était sûrement encore un truc d'asocial. Une fois qu'ils sont morts, ils n'y a ironiquement plus rien à craindre pour eux.

Non loin de là…

« - Et merde, s'exclama Naruto. Maître Kakashi vient de se faire capturer. On est dans de beaux draps. Je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour sortir d'ici… »

« - Pour une fois, je dois reconnaître que tu as probablement raison, repris l'autre élève du jounin décontracté. C'est sûr que cette forêt est un vrai labyrinthe. Et ces ninjas ont l'air d'avoir une énorme quantité et maîtrise de leur chakkra. »

« - Tu l'as dit, repris Naruto… Mais il y a tout de même une chose que je ne comprends pas. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, Kakashi senseï n'a pas essayé de lutter contre eux avant de se rendre… Peut-être qu'il compte les infiltrer de l'intérieur. »

« - Je ne pense pas, » répondit Sakura après quelques secondes de silence. « On aurait plutôt dit qu'il fixait des choses qui n'existaient pas. Il s'est même agenouillé comme s'il avait quelque chose à ses pieds. Mais il ne touchait que le vide. Il est plus probable qu'il ait été atteint par le même poison que celui qui était sur les kunaïs qui nous ont atteints. Il est probablement pris dans un rêve éveillé, comme tu l'étais toi-même quand je t'ai trouvé. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui pour l'instant… d'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce que nous allons bien pouvoir faire d'une façon plus générale…»

« - Question idiote…enfin, c'est une expression bien sûr, ajouta-t-il devant les yeux meurtriers de Sakura. Trouver Sasuke, évidemment… » Un sourire confiant illuminait son visage.

« - Question idiote bien sûr », confirma-t-elle tant l'enthousiasme de Naruto était contagieux, surtout dans ces moments ou la situation semblait désespérée… « Attention Sasuke Kun, nous voilà! »

Merci de me laisser une petite review.


End file.
